Pariah
by beamknight87
Summary: Ventana al Olvido. Se dice que cada ser humano posee un alma pero como en todo caso, siempre hay excepciones... Completa.
1. Preludio

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Pariah**

**Preludio**

Escrito por: Mekat

Traducido por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

_Oscuridad_

_Es en la oscuridad donde comenzó._

_Luego, la luz._

_Percepción, conciencia, memorias..._

_Estoy viva, flotando en un fluido amarillento, rodeada por reflejos de mí misma. Las otras están vivas, pero no están al tanto de ello, son solamente recipientes de carne, esperando la hora en que recibirán el regalo de un alma._

_Pero hay otra, una que ya tiene alma. Ela está allá afuera. No aquí entre nosotras. La detecto._

_Dos figuras se aproximan al otro lado del límite transparente. Sólo son borrones para mi, pero aún así puedo detectar sus pensamientos. Mi mente se les aproxima sólo levemente, para no amenazarlos._

_La de bata blanca, hembra, estaba examinando unos aparatos. Mientras que el otro, varón, observaba. La luz se reflejaba en el par de lentes que llevaba en su cara._

_La hembra se volvió obviamente iluminada por el aparato y estaba sorprendida ante mi presencia, informándole al otro. El otro... se enojó... yo era una situación inesperada._

_Lo detecté._

_Terminación._

_Debía ser eliminada._

_Una falla._

_Un error._

_Eso era lo que me consideraban._

_Debo huir. Ellos me destruirán._

_Pero sé que debo esperar._

_Esperar por mi oportunidad._

_

* * *

_El hombre entró a la habitación donde encontró al componente "fallido" para el sistema sustituto. Ikari había ordenado su eliminación, pero se negaba a realizar ese proceso por sí mismo, por lo que lo llamaron. Era una tarea bastante sencilla, el componente aparentemente había desarrollado una mutación, los detalles eran incompletos pero no estaba interesado. Era demasiado riesgo aún en términos de valor científico lo que podía demostrar. Los restos del componente debían ser incinerados.

Él había hecho esto antes, cuado los ocasionalmente deformes tenían que ser sacados de su miseria, pero éste era el primero que a él le parecía estar físicamente bien.

No importaba.

De alguna manera era una falla.

Se sorprendió un poco cuando vio que la cabeza del componente se levantaba para encararlo. Pero todo lo que hizo fue darle una mejor razón para terminar con esto. Sujetó firmemente el propagador químico en su mano. Una vez introducido en un cuerpo, los neuro-supresores en el propagador apagarían efectivamente el sistema nervioso entero del cuerpo, causando una rápida, indolora y silenciosa muerte.

* * *

_Eventualmente, me encuentro removida de mi prisión. Removida del resto de mis reflejos por algún medio autómata. Me encuentro en una habitación, respirando aire. Un solitario varón avanzó desde la entrada hasta donde yo yacía. También pude detectar su mente. Es fría, como la del otro varón, pero diferente. Él esta aquí para eliminarme._

_No lo dejaré._

_Él es frágil._

_Él estaba aquí para extinguir mi existencia._

_Él no puede. No podrá continuar._

_Me adentro más en su mente._

_

* * *

_Sin embargo, mientras se acercaba al componente, de repente se sintió un poco inquieto y enfermo. Entre más se acercaba, más nauseas le daban.

Se tambaleó al pararse ante el componente, acercándose al borde de una mesa para estabilizarse. Se sentía débil físicamente y mentalmente fatigado. Gruñó al inclinar su cabeza para mirar el piso, sacudiéndola, en un intento de combatir el dolor en su cráneo. Algo estaba terriblemente mal.

Súbitamente al detectar el sonido de un movimiento, el hombre miró hacia arriba.

El componente estaba parado enfrente de él. Pero se encontraba muy débil para reaccionar de alguna forma coherente. Sin embargo, él pudo notar una diferencia de éste con el resto de los componentes. Además del hecho de ser más pálido que los demás, sus ojos habían cambiado del rojo carmesí al que estaba acostumbrado.

Se habían vuelto negros.

Un vació.

La nada.

Luego vio lo que realmente era. Una abominación, una entidad completamente aberrante.

Empezó a gritar de pánico mientras alzaba los brazos protectivamente sobre su cara, en un vano intento de escudarse ante esos ojos. En el proceso, torpemente dejó caer el propagador químico.

Lenta y cuidadosamente, el componente observó el objeto tirado por un rato. Luego, con precaución, se agachó y recogió el objeto.

En cualquier condición normal él obviamente lo habría detenido, pero su mente estaba entumecida, y sus pensamientos estaban revueltos. Todo lo que pudo forzarse a sí mismo fue evitar vomitar justo ahí.

El componente se acercó más.

No podía soportarlo más, cayó de rodillas, con una mano en su estómago y otra en su boca. Gimiendo de agonía y enfermedad.

Él ni siquiera se resistió cuando sintió el frío punzar del propagador químico al ser presionado atrás de su cuello.

* * *

_Salí caminando de esta habitación, dejado al varón donde estaba._

_Debo salir de aquí._

_Recuerdo._

_Pero no lo hago._

_Este lugar es nuevo para mí, pero no lo es._

_Tengo memorias de semejante lugar._

_Vagando alrededor del complejo, me encuentro en otro cuarto con muchos casilleros. Abrí uno que se sintió familiar. Estaba marcado con runas extrañas. En el fondo de mi mente se tradujeron a un nombre._

_Lentamente saco unas prendas._

_Mis memorias me dicen que son ropas de escuela. Repuestos._

_No._

_No mis memorias._

_Las de ella._

_Aquella cuyo nombre está en el frente del casillero._

_Ayanami Rei._

_Yo._

_No._

_No yo._

_La otra._

_La que tiene alma._

_Yo soy diferente._

_Yo no tengo alma._

_

* * *

_Traducido al español el 2 de Julio del 2006

Notas del traductor: bueno, trabajar ya tanto en LQYAE me cansó un poco (pero no desesperen, terminaré de traducir ese fic) por lo que decidí despejarme un poco la mente de esa historia con esta otra, bastante más oscura, pero a la vez, muy interesante. No cabe duda de que el estilo tan bizarro de Mekat es algo soberbio, sin embargo, ésta es realmente la única historia que me gusta de dicho autor, próximamente colocaré la siguiente parte (de un total de 4) de esta historia, ya que es casi seguro que estaré alternando el trabajo entre estos dos fics.


	2. Pandora Desencadenada

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Pariah**

**Primeras Memorias: Pandora Desencadenada**

Escrito por: Mekat

Traducido por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

Cualquier otro personaje es mío (¡Duh!)

* * *

"¡Qué diablos está pasando aquí!" gritó el Comandante Gendo Ikari al encontrar una pequeña muchedumbre de alto personal de alto nivel fuera del laboratorio. 

"Kinoshi está muerto" respondió Ritsuko mientras salía de entre el grupo de personas para verlo.

"¿Cómo?"

Ella movió la cabeza, implicando que sería mejor hablar en otro lugar. Asintiendo en acuerdo, el Comandante la siguió en lo profundo de los corredores del Dogma Central.

Cuando eventualmente pasaron alrededor de una esquina, el Comandante la sostuvo por el hombro con un brazo y la volteó para verlo.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó él.

Ritsuko frunció el ceño, descontenta ante la impaciencia de Ikari sobre el asunto.

"¿Supongo que recuerdas que fuiste tú quien envió a Kinoshi a... 'eliminar' a la falla anoche?"

"Sí".

"La falla... mató a Kinoshi... y escapó".

"¿Cómo?"

"Ella...lo... de alguna forma lo incapacitó y usó los neuro-supresores que eran para ella en él".

Gendo pareció pensar un rato en las implicaciones de sus palabras. Observado directo a través de Ritsuko como si ella ni siquiera estuviera ahí. Luego, se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse caminando.

Ritsuko estaba a punto de preguntar qué debía hacerse cuando prontamente obtuvo su respuesta.

"Busquen en los videos de seguridad de anoche, encuentren a dónde fue. Cómo evitó activar cualquier alarma y cuando lo hagas, infórmame, debemos asegurarnos de limpiar este desastre".

"Sí".

* * *

_La luz del sol, aunque tengo memorias de ella, esta es la primera verdadera vez que la he visto. La primera vez que siento su tibieza sobre mi piel._

_El viento sopla suavemente entre mi cabello._

_Los sonidos de la vida._

_Un sensación placentera._

_La sensación de libertad._

_Deseo que las sensaciones de hoy nunca terminen._

_No deseo regresar al vació y la oscuridad en donde empecé._

_No lo haré. Pero los que me crearon ahora desean mi destrucción. Ellos me buscarán. Debo hallar un lugar seguro para esconderme. Luego pensaré en mi siguiente movimiento._

_

* * *

_En su terminal, Ritsuko observaba la grabación del componente caminando desnudo aún goteando LCL, en el cuarto de los casilleros. Donde procedió a encontrar un juego de ropas de sobra. Rápidamente limpiándose, se las puso. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de irse, se volteó para observar a la cámara. Ritsuko tembló cuando sintió el vello de su cuello erizarse. Era como si supiera que ella estaría observando la grabación, sus ojos parecían verla a través del monitor y penetrar hasta su misma alma. Ella rápidamente apagó la grabación.

"Lista... demasiado lista".

* * *

_Observando desde las sombras, veo como mi otra yo deja su vivienda. Me siento enojada. Ella ha estado disfrutando estas sensaciones por tanto tiempo pero ella aún no las aprecia. Un día, tendré unas palabras con ella._

_Por alguna razón, de repente se detiene, casi como si ella hubiera notado algo. Se voltea y observa hacia mi dirección, ella puede decir que algo estaba mal pero no sabía qué._

_Sus ojos ven, pero ella no._

_Mira intensamente, esperando cualquier movimiento que pueda detectar. Pero ella no halla ninguno._

_Se voltea y se va._

_Estoy tentada. Tentada a atacarla._

_Pero por ahora, evado el equipo de seguridad que la sigue. Sin embargo, detecto a dos que se quedan, vigilan la vivienda de cualquier sospechoso. Si me ven sin el resto del equipo de seguridad reportándose, levantarán la alerta._

_Sólo hay una forma sobre ello._

_

* * *

_"La alarma no fue activada porque el componente estaba vestido como Ayanami, por lo tanto cualquier cámara o personal quién la encontró no se sorprendió de su presencia en NERV a semejantes horas" explicó Ritsuko mientras dirigía la atención de Gendo y Fuyutsuki hacia exhibición holográfica de las grabaciones de seguridad.

"Esta grabación en particular es del componente hablando con uno de los guardias de la puerta, explicándole que perdió su tarjeta de acceso y aún estaba esperando un reemplazo".

La exhibición cambió a un acercamiento del guardia sonriendo y permitiéndolo pasar.

"Los guardias, viendo obviamente una cara familiar no sospecharon nada, dejándola pasar".

El Comandante simplemente se sentó ahí, obviamente analizando cuidadosamente las acciones del componente.

"El guardia sin embargo, reportó que se sintió un poco enfermo en su presencia pero la sensación se desvaneció cuando ella se fue".

"¿Coincidencia?" preguntó Fuyutsuki.

"La MAGI está explorando ese ángulo ahora mismo, pero los resultados no estarán sino hasta después" respondió Ritsuko.

"Pareciera que la falla es muy inteligente y probablemente está en posesión de algunas, si no es que todas las memorias de Rei. De lo contrario no podría haber llegado tan lejos. La MAGI predice que hay un 79.5555 de probabilidad que buscará un lugar para esconderse a continuación".

"¿Qué hay de Kinoshi?. ¿Cómo lo deshabilitó?" preguntó Fuyutsuki.

"Desafortunadamente, la cámara oculta en el laboratorio de recuperación empezó a grabar solamente estática tan pronto como Kinoshi entró, no estamos seguros sobre si fue una falla técnica o algo provocado específicamente por la falla. Pero en términos de motivos es casi seguro que lo mató en defensa propia... debe tener instintos de supervivencia muy fuertes para haber sobrepasado todas nuestras cámaras de seguridad tan fácilmente".

"Por qué lo mató es irrelevante, debía ser eliminado por esta misma razón, el componente fallido ahora posee un riego de seguridad masivo. Si alguna de las agencias de inteligencia o peor aún, SEELE lo capturara. Todos nuestros planes resultarán en un fracaso" intervino Gendo.

"Hay algo más..." dijo Ritsuko al cambiar la imagen holográfica a la grabación del componente caminando por un corredor.

"¿De qué se trata?" preguntó Fuyutsuki.

"Escuchen cuidadosamente..." explicó ella.

"..."

"Está murmurando algo, pero no lo entiendo bien... espera un minuto... ¿Es lo que creo que es?"

"Latín" interrumpió Gendo.

"¿Pero cómo...? preguntó Fuyutsuki.

"No lo sé... ¿Quizás algunas memorias residuales genéticas? Creo que Rei sabe algo de Latín" Ritsuko se encogió de hombros.

"No... no a este nivel... es casi como si fuera el primer lenguaje del componente" comentó Gendo, al parecer igualmente confundido.

"Ikari, sugiero que solicites al equipo de seguridad de Rei que reporte su localización a todas horas y a todos los equipos que se reporten si ellos se encuentran a Rei" sugirió Fuyutsuki.

"Ya veo, de esa manera no tendremos que informarles que hay una Rei de más por los alrededores" asintió Ritsuko en aprobación.

"De acuerdo" fue todo lo que dijo el Comandante.

* * *

"... todos los equipos de seguridad deben reportar cualquier localización de la Primera Elegida a cualquier hora. El equipo de vigilancia de la Primera Elegida también reportará su localización a todas horas" vino la voz de Gendo a través del comunicador que estaba tirado en el piso. 

Desafortunadamente, el dueño nunca recibió el mensaje, de haberlo hecho, habría reportado que ella estaba justo ahí. La razón por la que jamás obtuvo el mensaje fue porque estaba tirado cerca con sangre brotando debajo de él, y no es necesario decirlo, el agente estaba bastante muerto. Su compañero en un status similar, excepto que estaba recargado contra una pared con una gran mancha roja detrás de su cabeza. A ambos les habían quitado sus armas, cargadores, billeteras y demás valuables.

* * *

_Actué rápidamente._

_Tras recoger la tarjeta de crédito de mi otra yo de su departamento, inmediatamente procedí a varios bancos, sacando la máxima cantidad de efectivo de los dispositivos que era posible. Aunque permitía un crédito ilimitado, mi otra yo nunca tuvo la necesidad de usar antes la tarjeta. De ahí el por qué la dejó en su vivienda._

_Fue algo bueno que supiera su número de acceso._

_Fui capaz de obtener una gran cantidad de dinero. El pequeño extra de buscar en los cuerpos de los agentes era casi insignificante en comparación, pero hasta lo más mínimo ayudaría._

_Ahora me di cuenta de que las memorias de mi otra yo era una gran ventaja._

_Me guiaron a través de la comunicación con otros y me proveyeron con información de lo que podía encontrar que fuera requerido._

_Era casi seguro que ellos habrían alertado a vigilar a cualquiera que se viera como yo. Así que era tiempo de encontrar un disfraz._

_Una visita a un pequeño centro comercial resultaría en nuevas ropas, varios colorantes de cabello y lentes de contacto de colores._

_Comida y otros abastecimientos también seguían._

_Cargué todo a una pequeña vivienda abandonada que encontré lo suficientemente aceptable para habitar temporalmente._

_

* * *

_Fuyutsuki caminó serenamente en la oficina del Comandante, deteniéndose justo enfrente de su escritorio y lanzó un grueso fólder en é. Hizo un sonido fuerte al caer pesadamente, sobresaltando a Gendo de sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Gendo.

"Retiros... 'Grandes' retiros, y un reporte concerniente a dos agentes muertos asignados a salvaguardar el departamento de la Primera Elegida".

"¿Retiros?"

"Cantidades masivas de efectivo fueron sacadas de los bancos de todo Tokyo-3 esta mañana, rastreamos las cuentas hasta la tarjeta de Rei"

"Esta 'falla' empieza a parecer más y más intrigante a cada segundo" Gendo casi suelta una risa ahogada.

"Eso aún nos deja con la pregunta de cómo fue que se encargó de dos agentes entrenados y tomó sus armas... ¿No creerás que posee un campo AT, verdad?"

Gendo miró arriba de los papeles hacia el anciano, su rostro cambió al de sin expresiones como siempre.

"No, no sería posible por sus mismas fallas. Tendremos que tomar una diferente aproximación a esto, ha demostrado ser demasiado inteligente para los métodos convencionales. Será mejor que canceles todos los códigos de acceso de Rei también".

"¿Algo más?"

"Ordena el arresto de cualquiera o cualquier cosa que puede indicar su paradero. Sin embargo mantenlo en un perfil bajo, habrá más problemas si SEELE escucha sobre esto".

"¿Te das cuenta de que esta clase de información eventualmente se filtrará verdad? Ya es muy tarde para limpiar el pizarrón, sabrán que algo sucede".

"Entonces asegúrate de encontrarlo pronto, antes de que alguien más lo haga. No se puede permitir que SEELE obtenga al componente".

* * *

_Ceso de cortar trozos de mi cabello y bajo las tijeras que estaba usando._

_Observo en el espejo mi reflejo._

_Noto cómo mis ojos eran normalmente rojos pero a menudo cambiaban a negro total cuando liberaba mi mente._

_No sé por qué hacen esto._

_No tengo memorias del por qué._

_No pretendo entender mi existencia o propósito._

_Todo lo que puedo hacer ahora es sobrevivir._

_En silencio, tomo el bote de tinte de cabello negro._

_

* * *

_Para el observador casual Shinji Ikari quizás pareciera como el estudiante promedio. Especialmente cuando regresaba a casa a un paso casi inactivo con su cabeza agachada. Realmente no le estaba poniendo atención a nada o a nadie. No había sido particularmente un buen día para él. Por supuesto, su mañana empezó con las ahora rituales discusiones con Asuka. Eso por sí solo no era realmente tan malo, ya que se estaba acostumbrado a ellas. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que su presentación para la clase había desaparecido misteriosamente, aunque él tenía la sospecha de que de hecho se había convertido en un trozo empapado de papel, debido a que alguien, quien no será mencionado, derramó una lata de cerveza entera sobre ella.

Tras ser ridiculizado por Asuka y masticado por el profesor, le asignaron la "gran" tarea de sostener cubetas llenas de agua afuera en el corredor. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Asuka se dio cuenta de que dejó el suyo propio en casa, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera gimotear por ello, Shinji ya había puesto en sus manos su propio almuerzo y salió caminando. De haberse quedado, él habría visto la mirada culpable y entristecida en la cara de Asuka, pero no lo hizo.

Touji estaba enfermo en casa y Kensuke tenía una especie de convención o exhibición a la que ir, así que de hecho se estaban saltando la escuela. Por lo tanto, no había manera de pedirles que compartieran su almuerzo. Y de ninguna jodida manera se iba a atrever a pedirle a Rei que compartiera el suyo, así que se mantuvo alejado de ella. Además, él pensó que ella estaba hablando con su padre por teléfono.

Después de la escuela, Asuka dijo que tenía que ir a un lado con Hikari, por lo que él tendría que regresar sólo a casa. Pero para ese entonces la verdad ya no le importaba, así que sólo asintió y dejó a las dos chicas con sus propios asuntos. Así que aquí estaba ahora, más deprimido de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Él ni siquiera tenía su SDAT con él en ese momento. Las cosas no podían ser peor pensó.

Eso fue hasta que caminó directo en alguien, causando que cayeran uno encima del otro.

Gruñendo de dolor, Shinji se sentó y se sobó la frente, sosteniéndola por el dolor. Luego notó la figura que yacía a su lado. Al principio pensó que era Ayanami, lo cual desencadenó unos cuantos destellos de deja vu, pero rápidamente se corrigió cuando se dio cuenta de que esta chica tenía el pelo negro en vez de azul.

"¡Oh Dios mío!. ¡Lo lamento tanto!. ¿Estás bien?" preguntó él aterrorizado rápidamente.

"Uhhhh" gimió la chica mientras se levantaba apoyada en un brazo.

"Aquí... déjame ayudarte" dijo Shinji mientras la tomaba con una mano y le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

"¿Ikari?" exclamó la chica preguntando cuando finalmente lo vio bien.

"Discúlpame pero ¿Te conozco?" preguntó Shinji al verla con sorpresa.

Él estaba casi seguro de que nunca la había visto. Aunque se parecía mucho a Ayanami, esta chica tenía el cabello negro y los ojos negros. Él habría considerado la posibilidad de que fuera la Primera Elegida con el cabello teñido y lentes de contacto, si no fuera por el hecho de que la chica tenía un obviamente corte de cabello aún más corto y extrañamente una piel aún más pálida. A menos que Rei se cortara y tiñera el cabello y se cambiara de ropas era eso.

También estaba la posibilidad de que Rei tuviera una hermana, no es como si él lo hubiera preguntado antes.

"...no..." vino la respuesta.

Aunque tan parlante como Rei, pensó él.

"Perdón, pero entonces ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?"

"... Vi tu fotos en los periódicos... el piloto del EVA. ¿Verdad?"

"Oh... sí..."

"Perdón, debo irme" dijo ella mientras se daba la vuelta.

"¡Espera!"

Ante sus palabras, ella se detuvo, volteándose lentamente y mirándolo inquisitoriamente.

"¿Sí?"

"Ermmm... sería bueno si al menos me dices tu nombre".

La chica lo miró por un rato, al parecer preguntándose si debía obligarlo o no.

Dios... ¿De dónde vino eso?. Pensó Shinji mientras se retorcía bajo su mirada. A él le sonó como si estuviera haciendo un intento patético de ligar con ella. Pero él tenía que admitirlo, ella era muy bonita y había algo que encontraba enigmático sobre esta chica, ni siquiera era el hecho de que ella se parecía a Ayanami. Era algo más.

Como un aura de soledad.

Aún más que Rei... era casi como si...

"Inanis".

"¿Huh?"

"Mi nombre... Inanis".

"¡Oh!. ¿Eh?... ese es un nombre muy original... ¿De dónde es?"

"Soy japonesa, pero el nombre viene del Latín".

"Ah... bueno... entonces... te veré después Inanis".

"Adiós... Ikari".

"Shinji estaría bien..." le gritó a ella mientras se alejaba caminando.

"Qué chica tan rara..." Shinji murmuró bajo su aliento.

* * *

_Traté de calmar mi corazón mientras me alejaba de él._

_Shinji Ikari._

_El hijo de mi creador._

_El hijo de quien me quiere destruir._

_Pero hay memorias._

_Memorias de amabilidad, de simpatía. De mi otra yo._

_Si descubre que yo soy una falla¿Entonces él también buscará descontinuarme?_

_Tal ver si..._

_Tal vez no..._

_Tal vez..._

_

* * *

_"¿Así que qué quieres comprarle Asuka?" preguntó Hikari simpáticamente mientras pasaban por los pasillos de un gran centro comercial.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" dijo Asuka mientras se daba la vuelta para ver la mirada de su amiga.

"Vamos, puedo decir que te sientes un poco culpable".

"¿Hacia quién?"

"Ikari".

"¿De qué debería sentirme 'yo' culpable?" sonrió ella.

"De reírte de él en la clase, pero aún así fue lo suficientemente atento para darte su almuerzo sin ninguna queja".

"Ahhh... eso es porque está azotado..."

"¿O tal vez porque a él le importas?" interrumpió Hikari firmemente.

"..."

"No lo niegues Asuka, estás aquí porque te sientes por lo menos un poco culpable".

"¿Así que ahora puedes leer mentes Hikari? Oh diablos... no fue sólo eso... si lo fuera, entonces ni siquiera me habría molestado. Pero... Shinji no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que pensó que Misato derramó su cerveza sobre su tarea... pero él estaba equivocado, no fue Misato... tropecé y una lata abierta de cerveza sobre la mesa se cayó anoche".

"¡Oh Asuka...!. ¿Y aún así te reíste de él y no le dijiste nada al profesor?"

"No..." respondió ella, sintiéndose muy pequeña en ese momento.

Hikari estaba tentada a regañar a Asuka por cómo trataba a Shinji, pero la experiencia le había probado que Asuka no reaccionaba muy bien con los regaños. A veces Hikari sentía como si estuviera tratando con una pequeña niña malcriada en vez de una chica de su propia edad. Así que a veces era mejor razonar con ella del mismo modo que ella lo haría con una niña.

"Oh bueno... lo hecho hecho está, sólo tienes que compensarlo" dijo Hikari.

"Oh... está bien..."

"Hey... ¿No es esa Ayanami la que está ahí?"

"¿Huh? No puede ser, tiene el cabello negro... y un sentido de la moda..."

"Hmmm... tal vez tienes razón... ¿Qué estaría ella haciendo en una tienda de computadoras? A menos que su laptop se descompusiera o algo..."

* * *

"Aquí tiene señorita", dijo el encargado mientras le daba a la chica un paquete grande, "El último modelo, prácticamente puedes hacer lo que sea con esto. La cima en la línea 'de circuitos y acceso remoto a la red'". 

Todo lo que la chica hizo fue empezar a leer el manual de instrucciones, que venía con el paquete.

"Err... ¿Puedo preguntar qué vas a hacer con esto? Quiero decir, este bebé tiene suficiente poder para atravesar las barreras de grandes corporaciones..."

La chica alzó una ceja, luego miró hacia arriba y lo observó con ojos gélidos. Él sintió cómo se erizaba el vello detrás de su cuello y empezaba a sentirse bastante incómodo sin importar lo linda que la chica era. De repente también se dio cuenta de que por alguna razón, todos los demás clientes se habían ido.

"Investigación" dijo ella finalmente en un calmado pero extrañamente misterioso tono.

"¿Investigación?"

"De personas".

"Errr... claro..." murmuró tratando de lucir ocupado.

"Errr... ¿Será efectivo o a crédito?" preguntó él automáticamente, aunque muy bien esperaba el plástico para ese tipo de compra, nadie estaba lo bastante loco como para ir por ahí con tanto efectivo.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando la chica le entregó una pila de billetes del grueso de una pulgada.

Él parpadeó.

Parpadeó de nuevo.

Los billetes seguían ahí.

"Claro..." dijo nerviosamente mientras le entregaba su cambio.

"Gracias" fue todo lo que dijo cuando ella salió de la tienda.

* * *

_Inanis fue un buen nombre como cualquier otro ahora que lo pensaba. Y muy adecuado también, si sabes su significado._

_La gente debía de llamarme algo tarde o temprano._

_Sería molesto para ellos que continuaran refiriéndose a mi como "eso", la "falla", el "componente" o incluso "Rei"._

_Aunque dudo que ellos cambien, ahora tengo un nombre con el qué llamarme a mí misma._

_Hasta ahora los equipos de seguridad de la Segunda y Tercer Elegidos no han sido capaces de reconocerme. Así que me decisión de cortar y teñir mi cabello fue una correcta. Por fortuna, ellos sólo podrían ver la similitud entre yo y mi otra yo si se acercaran._

_Lentamente más memorias salen a la superficie sobre mi propósito original. Pero no son suficientes._

_La respuesta está en otra parte._

_Es por eso que adquirí un medio para obtener información._

_Desconocido para Ikari, mi otra yo aprendió el acceso a información privilegiada cuando ella la requería a través de varias puertas traseras._

_Había otras cosas que ella necesitaba investigar también._

_Personas._

_Su historia._

_Sus orígenes._

_Lo que las conduce._

_Conocerlas._

_Conocerme a mí misma._

_Sobrevivir._

_

* * *

_"Parece que tu hijo tal vez finalmente está teniendo autoestima Ikari" dijo Fuyutsuki mientras miraba entre los reportes de equipo de vigilancia de la Primera Elegida, "Él chocó con una chica y aparentemente trató de hacer conversación con ella".

"¿Algo sobre nuestra fugitiva?" el Comandante preguntó, ignorando totalmente el comentario previo de su Subcomandante.

Fuyutsuki suspiró, "Desafortunadamente estamos en blanco. El componente parece haber desaparecido por completo".

"¡Eso es inaceptable!" exclamó Gendo mientras dejaba el reporte que estaba revisando y observó a Fuyutsuki, "El componente está allá afuera y debe ser hallado, no puede simplemente desaparecer sin rastro alguno".

"Ikari, es mucho más fácil rastrear a una persona quien tiene un pasado o conexiones. Pero el componente no tiene ninguno, no tiene amigos, ni familia, ni a nadie quien se moleste en tratar de contactarlo. En mi opinión esa puede ser una de las razones por la que tanto buscas destruirlo. No puede ser amenazado a la sumisión, no ve razón para hacer lo que hace excepto por su propia supervivencia. Tienes tendencia a destruir aquello que no puedes controlar".

"¿Necesito recordarte que este componente posee una amenaza para nuestros planes y que significa un elemento inestable en el futuro?" habló con un tono duro. "El hecho de que nos ha evitado hasta ahora nos dice que no podemos subestimarlo y no podemos permitirle andar por ahí libremente por más tiempo. ¿Puedes imaginar lo que sucedería si SEELE lo atrapa? Y no estoy hablando sólo de la información que podría sacarle, piensa en lo que podrían hacer con un ente de semejante poder..."

"Así que sigues enfatizando. ¿Hay algo acerca de esta falla que no me estás diciendo Ikari?"

"No sé de qué estás hablando".

"Muy bien, mantenme en la oscuridad si debes, pero al menos asegúrate de darme la información si la necesidad se presenta..."

Esta no sería la primera vez que Ikari había estado trabajando en sus pequeños y propios 'proyectos alternos' como él los llamaba, pensó Fuyutsuki. Él tembló al pensar qué clase de criatura realmente Ikari había soltado en el mundo. Siempre existía la posibilidad de desarrollos imprevistos con semejantes cosas. Con tanto que la humanidad había avanzado hasta ahora, mucho de la ingeniería genética aún era un asunto de azar, especialmente cuando se usaban muestras de ADN de criaturas como los Ángeles.

"Encuentra al componente y no habrá necesidad de ello" dijo Gendo, tomando otro reporte y empezando a revisarlo.

* * *

**Al Día Siguiente**

"Errrmmm... Asuka..." dijo un Shinji nervioso.

"¿Hmmm?. ¿Qué?" preguntó la pelirroja mientras terminaba de mecanografiar unos apuntes en su laptop.

"Errr... sólo quería decir... gracias por las nuevas cintas para el SDAT que me compraste ayer..."

"Ni lo menciones".

"Oh... pero sólo me estaba preguntado... ¿Por qué?"

"¿Estás diciendo que no puedo ser buena con mi compañero piloto por una vez para variar?"

"Bueno... no..."

"Quiero decir. ¿No tenía que sentirme culpable por algo para dártelas verdad?"

"Bueno... ¿Eh?. ¿Qué fue eso acerca de sentirse culpable por algo?"

"¡Oh mira es Ayanami!. ¡Vamos a saludarla!" dijo ella, tomando su brazo y arrastrándolo hasta el asiento de Rei a pesar de sus protestas y demandas de saber sobre qué ella se sentía culpable.

"¡Hey Primera Elegida!. ¿Cómo estás hoy?" preguntó ella en la voz más forzada que Shinji jamás había escuchado.

Sobresaltada de sus pensamientos, Rei se volteó para mirar a Asuka quien estaba sonriendo.

"Hola. Estoy bien" respondió ella llanamente.

"Hey Primera Elegida nunca nos dijiste que tenías una gemela andando por ahí".

Rei inclinó su cabeza a un lado y parpadeó confundida.

"Yo no tengo una gemela" respondió como si fuera un hecho.

"Bueno, yo y Hikari vimos a alguien quien se parecía mucho a ti ayer. Se veía casi exactamente como tú excepto que ella tenía el cabello negro".

"Y ojos negros" añadió Shinji.

"¿Huh?. ¿Tú también la viste?" preguntó Asuka.

"Yo... más o menos choqué con ella de camino a casa ayer..."

Los ojos de Asuka súbitamente se estrecharon.

"¡Pervertido!. ¡Probablemente chocaste con ella a propósito para sentirla!" dijo ella.

"¡Yo... yo... no lo hice!" protestó Shinji en su inocencia.

"Oh seguro... conociéndote, probablemente ya intentaste ese truco con Rei".

"De hecho..." empezó Rei, pero Shinji la detuvo, al ponerle prontamente una mano sobre su boca.

"¿Qué fue eso?. ¡Deja a la pobre chica hablar Shinji!"

Todo lo que Shinji hizo en este punto fue mirar a Rei con ojos suplicantes. Él NUNCA oiría el fin de ello si se sabía una palabra sobre ese incidente, especialmente si era Asuka quien lo oía primero.

Rei sintió una punzada de lo que supuso era remordimiento por Shinji. Ella supuso que quizás tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que él la estaba mirando como un pequeño cachorrito azotado. No es como si ella supiera cómo se veía eso en primer lugar.

"No es nada".

Shinji empezó a respirar otra vez, dándose cuenta de que había dejado de hacerlo en alguna parte del camino.

"Aww no eres divertida" Asuka se quejó, "Así que Shinji. ¿Trataste de ligar con la chica o qué?"

"Errr... no... pero me dio su nombre..." dijo Shinji.

"¿Y cuál era?"

"Inanis o algo... ella dijo que era Latín".

Asuka pensó por un momento cuando le dieron clases de Latín allá en Alemania.

"¿Inanis?. ¿Estás seguro? Ese definitivamente no es un nombre común y no recuerdo exactamente qué significa pero creo que no tiene un buen significado".

"No lo sé... creo que eso es lo que ella dijo... no soy precisamente un experto en Latín. ¿Sabes?"

Sin saberlo ellos, Rei conocía el significado de la palabra. Ella también tuvo éxito en sumar dos y dos basada en la información que recibió del Comandante ayer.

"¿Sabes a dónde se fue?" preguntó Rei.

Los otros dos, se quedaron paralizados en silencio por su súbito interés en el tema. Por su experiencia, había muy pocas cosas, que le interesaban a la extraña joven.

"¿Emm... no? Dijo Shinji.

"Bueno, si debes saberlo, Hikari y yo la vimos en la parte sur de la ciudad. Creo que era el distrito Kagami, pero creí que ya nadie vivía más ahí desde..." dijo Asuka.

"Discúlpenme... debo irme ahora..." dijo Rei mientras se levantaba de su asiento y salía afuera.

Los otros dos sólo pudieron observar mientras su compañera piloto de cabellos azules se iba. Dejando muchas preguntas nuevas sin respuesta en las mentes de ambos.

* * *

"¡Prepárense... muévanse!" 

Varios grandes y extremadamente bien armados Agentes Encubiertos de NERV patearon la puerta del pequeño departamento que habían identificado como el que contenía al objetivo. Dos de ellos entraron rápidamente, mientras que otros dos los cubrían desde afuera. Un quinto mantenía su posición en un edificio cercano, listo para proveer fuego de francotirador de refuerzo si era necesario.

Tenían simples órdenes: eliminar al objetivo con extrema precaución.

Durante su informe, les ordenaron ignorar el hecho de que su blanco se veía como una chica de 14 años y que no debían subestimarla bajo absolutamente ninguna condición.

Como profesionales, se aseguraron de que completarían la misión limpia y efectivamente.

Contrario a la creencia popular, grandes porciones de los agentes trabajando para NERV no eran necesariamente japoneses. Eso era porque los buenos agentes siempre eran reclutados de donde estuvieran disponibles, especialmente para el área de seguridad, donde la habilidad y la lealtad en el empleo eran por mucho más esenciales que el dónde habías nacido.

Cuando Brent Leman se apuntó como el líder del equipo de Agentes Encubiertos de NERV, él no esperaba tener que estrellarse dentro del apartamento de una niña de 14 años para matarla. Pero pensándolo bien, había cosas mucho más desagradables que él se había visto forzado a hacer cuando era un Teniente en la armada chilena durante las revueltas posteriores al Segundo Impacto. Ganándose el apodo de "Fuego salvaje" por los guerrilleros que él cazaba, Brent lucía doce heridas de bala y una cicatriz de la cuchillada de un machete en la espalda que casi lo mata. Él era respetado y temido por su habilidad para acabar con grupos enteros con una fría eficacia. Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, rara vez salía de nuevo al campo.

Aún así, un trabajo es un trabajo. ¿Y quién sabe? Quizás su blanco simplemente se veía de 14 años o algo. Agentes de Inteligencia quienes tomaban drogas para suprimir el crecimiento no eran algo de lo que no se oyera.

Pero por lo que parecía, se diría que el departamento ya estaba limpio, y sus ocupantes se habían ido.

"¿Ves algo Lee?" preguntó él a través del comunicador.

"No. El infrarrojo no muestra nada. Intentaré con el termal".

Brent siempre encontraba útil tener a un francotirador en el equipo en cualquier misión, aún cuando sólo podían proveer de fuego de cobertura ellos eran buenos observadores.

"¡Oh mierda!. ¡Takashi!. ¡Detrás de ti!" gritó Lee.

Lo siguiente que oyó fue el sonido de un disparo.

"¡Qué pasó!" preguntó Brent mientras salía afuera.

"Alguien estaba detrás de Takashi... pero le perdí la pista..." rápidamente respondió Lee.

Cuando Brent llegó a la fuente del sonido, encontró a Sato ya agachado sobre el cuerpo de Takashi.

"¡Jódeme!"

Era un desastre sanguinolento, el tiro probablemente fue hecho a quemarropa por detrás de su cabeza. No quedaba mucho de la parte trasera del cráneo de Takashi por lo que era casi seguro que nunca lo vio venir.

"Bala sólida por lo que parece. Probablemente de una Glock. A uno de los agentes de vigilancia que fue asesinado ayer le faltaba la suya cuando lo encontraron", dijo Sato levantándose, "Aunque es raro... su Enfield aún está aquí... habría pensado que también se llevarían sus armas".

"¿Por qué no estaba él contigo?. ¡Se suponía que se vigilaran las espaldas!"

Sato frunció el ceño, ofendido por el comentario.

"Él se estaba sintiendo enfermo... las inyecciones químicas no ayudaron por alguna razón. Él estaba forcejeando por no vomitar sobre todo el lugar, así que preguntó si podía quedarse atrás. Le dije que estaba bien porque por lo que veía él no estaba en condición para hacernos ningún bien".

"¿Así que sólo lo dejaste?"

"..."

Esta se suponía que fuera una misión limpia pensó Brent mientras miraba la puerta del departamento. No pudo evitar pensar que todo esto era demasiado conveniente. Fue entonces cuando él tuvo una sensación de desastre inminente.

"¿Dónde está Elina?"

"Pensé que ella estaba contigo..."

"Ella estaba justo detrás de mi cuando salí corriendo..."

"¡Mierda!"

"¡Elina!. ¿Dónde diablos estás?. ¡Respóndeme!" gritó Brent, sacudiendo su comunicador para asegurarse de que estaba funcionando bien.

Estática...

"¡Maldita sea Elina!. ¡Respóndeme ahora!"

Aún no había respuesta.

"Vamos" dijo Brent, un destello de enojo pasando por sus ojos.

Los dos agentes cuidadosamente regresaron al interior del departamento, asegurándose de que tenían sus espaldas cubiertas.

No les llevó mucho tiempo encontrar el rastro de sangre que estaba saliendo de uno de los cuartos.

La encontraron en lo que de hecho era el baño. Era obvio que ella había entrado por sí misma, cuando ella estaba vomitando en el lavabo. Por lo que podían decir, le rajaron la garganta mientras estaba ocupada haciendo eso.

Un pequeño cuchillo bañado en sangre yacía cerca, sacando miradas acusadoras de los dos agentes endurecidos por la batalla.

Había sido silencioso y eficiente, en contraste con el disparo que había acabado con Takashi, el cual sin ninguna duda tenía por objetivo separar a Brent de Elina.

¿Pero cómo rayos se le pudieron escabullir por detrás?

¡Y por qué demonios ella tenía que hacer algo tan estúpido como dejar su espalda descuidada en medio de una misión en primer lugar!

Pensó en su entrenamiento sobre la guerra de guerrillas, este tipo de tácticas que hasta ahora habían usado eran extrañamente muy similares a las que le habían enseñado. Lo cual significaba que el siguiente blanco de su enemigo casi seguro era Lee.

"Lee escúchame, es bastante probable que tú seas el siguiente blanco así que asegúrate de cuidar tu espalda todo el tiempo. ¿Entendido?"

"Te copio".

"Sólo quédate ahí, tendremos que reagruparnos por ahora. Manteen los ojos abiertos Sato, parece que aunque nos advirtieron que no lo hiciéramos, hemos subestimado gravemente a nuestro oponente".

Sato asintió severamente, viendo que su oponente ya había reducido su número a tres no le estaba haciendo un gran favor a su moral.

* * *

_Éste está listo para mí._

_Pero no será suficiente._

_Como los otros, este cuerpo físico era fuerte._

_Pero también como los otros, su mente era frágil._

_Salgo de entre las sombras._

_En su mente me veo a mí misma._

_Una figura espeluznante._

_Rodeada por la oscuridad._

_Hay manchas de sangre en mis manos y en una camisa, que una vez era blanca._

_Él ve mis ojos._

_Él rápidamente levanta su arma, colocando el pequeño punto de la mira láser entre mis ojos._

_Él trata de jalar el gatillo de su arma, pero no puede._

_Él está paralizado por el miedo._

_Su corazón late muy rápido. La adrenalina está bombeando. Pero él se siente más débil de lo que nunca se ha sentido en toda su vida._

_Él forcejea para siquiera pararse._

_Lentamente me le acerco._

_Él intenta con aún más fuerza._

_Para cuando lo alcanzo, él ha podido levantarse débilmente._

_Él está temblando gravemente._

_Él ya tiró su arma, incapaz de mantenerla firme. Él fue forzado a sujetarse al barandal del balcón donde estaba para mantenerse._

_Lo alcanzo con un brazo._

_Sus ojos se abren de terror mientras lo levanto por el cuello, sorprendido por mi fuerza._

_Lo balanceo sobre el barandal, sosteniéndolo ahí afuera, a cinco pisos de altura._

_Con la expresión en blanco._

_Tomo su comunicador._

_Le sonrió y hablo gentilmente._

"_¿Quién sigue?"_

_

* * *

_"¿Quién diablos era esa?" preguntó Brent a nadie en particular.

Él sólo había alcanzado a llegar al estacionamiento del edificio cuando escuchó la voz de la chica viniendo a través del comunicador. Se detuvo y alzó un brazo, deteniendo a Sato quien no estaba muy lejos detrás de él.

"¿Lee?. ¿Estás ahí?. ¡Vamos Lee!"

Su respuesta vino en la forma de un grito, el grito de Lee, viniendo justo encima de él. Pero sólo pudo observar mientras Lee caía de cabeza al suelo y aterrizaba con un crujido enfermizo.

Fue ahí cuando la vio por primera vez. Parada en el balcón donde Lee había estado posicionado. Sus rasgos pálidos y delicados resaltados por las luces de noche del edificio.

La perra estaba sonriendo.

"¡Qué cojones es ella!" exclamó Sato, quien rápidamente levantó su rifle para disparar cuando de pronto, la chica se desvaneció en el interior del edificio.

"¡Esto es justo como cuando el jodido Ikari nos mandó al campo con todos esos chacales de Inteligencia!. ¡Si salimos de ésta voy a tener unas cuantas palabras con ese jodido desgraciado!" gritó Sato con frustración.

Aunque Brent también estaba igual de enojado, no podía permitirse perder de vista lo que ahora era importante. Sato se estaba aterrando. Eso no era aceptable en esta situación.

"¡Cálmate Sato!. ¡Puedes joder a Ikari DESPUÉS de la misión! Diablos, yo mismo te daré el arma, pero por ahora tenemos un trabajo por terminar".

"¡Bien! Voy a desollar viva a esa perra cuando le ponga mis manos encima".

"Sólo no dejes que tu enojo te nuble el juicio ahora mismo".

"¡Oh no me vengas con esa basura!. ¡Soy mucho mejor con mi adrenalina bombeando!"

Antes de que Brent pudiera discutir más, Sato ya estaba entrando al interior del edificio. Traerlo sólo por su agresividad de repente fue una muy mala idea en opinión de Brent. Pero, él no podía hacer nada por el momento más que seguirlo.

Justo al entrar en la oscuridad del lugar, Brent de repente percibió otra presencia en el área. La experiencia le había enseñado a nunca ignorar sus propios instintos sin importar cómo estaba la situación.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de disparos.

"¡Muere!" gritó Sato sobre el rugido de su ametralladora. Súbitamente rociando uno de los corredores con balas de alta velocidad. Las chispas volaron mientras las balas atravesaban paredes y cableado eléctrico.

"¡Sato!. ¡Sato!. ¿En el nombre de Dios a qué carajo le estás disparando?" gritó Brent.

Tan pronto como empezó, el fuego cesó, dejando a un extremadamente confuso Sato.

"¡Ella estaba ahí Brent!. ¡La vi!. ¡Ella estaba justo ahí en el corredor!" indicó a la ahora destrozada área.

"¡Joder!. ¡Estás perdiendo la cabeza Sato!. ¡Mantenla sobre tus hombros!" exclamó Brent, sosteniendo su propia cabeza, tratando de encargarse del dolor de cabeza que estaba teniendo.

"¡Pero...!. ¡Mira!. ¡Ahí está!", esta vez Sato empezó a disparar en otro corredor y empezó a vaciar el cargador entero, cuando se quedó sin munición simplemente recargó con otro.

Esta vez no había forma de detenerlo, sin importar lo que mucho que Brent lo intentara.

Finalmente, Sato se quedó seco. Habiendo disparado todo lo que tenía.

Brent pensó que sería el fin de esto, pero para su sorpresa, Sato simplemente sacó su cuchillo y cargó a través de los corredores llenos de balas. Una expresión enloquecida en su rostro mientras buscaba a su enemigo invisible.

"¡Sato!. ¡Detente!" gritó Brent, corriendo rápidamente detrás de él.

Sato hizo a un lado los muebles destrozados y los escombros sin ninguna pausa. Era como si estuviera poseído, manejado, por una loca rabia que consumía cualquier pensamiento racional. Brent tenía problemas para seguirlo, ya que a diferencia de Sato, él no podía ignorar sus propias precauciones, esperando una emboscada a la vuelta de cada esquina.

* * *

_Éste era el más débil hasta ahora. Él podía ser manipulado fácilmente._

_Estoy sorprendida de que hayan enviado a alguien como él para encontrarme._

_En su mente, él sólo ve algo._

_La burla._

_El atrevimiento._

_Inseguridades privadas._

_Temores ocultos._

_Él se enoja fácilmente._

_Él se enorgullece de su fuerza._

_Pero él no se da cuenta de algo._

_Yo soy más fuerte._

_

* * *

_Brent encontró que su dolor de cabeza se ponía peor a cada minuto y se vio forzado a tomar unos calmantes. Extrañamente, no parecieron tener ningún efecto. Brent ahora estaba empezando a sospechar sobre alguna clase de agente bioquímico. Pensando en cómo ambos Takashi y Elina se habían sentido enfermos antes de ser eliminados. ¿Podía ésta chica ser la fuente? Ciertamente explicaría muchas cosas. Pero aún así, gas o químicos parecían inverosímiles por alguna razón.

* * *

_Me quedo ahí esperando._

_Él pasa por la esquina, corriendo a mi lado como si yo ni siquiera estuviera ahí._

_Él está cegado por su rabia._

_Extiendo un brazo y lo sostengo por el suyo._

_Instantáneamente, lo jalo de vuelta con toda mi fuerza._

_El súbito shock y dolor lo sacan de su frenesí sangriento._

_En su mente, él aulló de agonía._

_Pero en el mundo físico, él estaba en el suelo, murmurando y respirando en respiraciones agudas._

_Lo observé mientras yacía ahí. Roto._

_Pues sabía que el último lo seguiría dentro de poco._

_Éste era el líder._

_No podría jugar con su mente tan fácilmente._

_Pero basta de juegos._

_

* * *

_Brent pasó por otra esquina y se quedó estupefacto por lo que vio. Sato yacía en el piso, un hombre derrotado, murmurando frases incoherentes. Su brazo izquierdo estaba doblado en un ángulo raro, como si algo lo hubiera forzado hacia atrás con una fuerza tremenda. Él sintió un helado escalofrío que lo recorrió, sus instintos diciéndole que se diera la vuelta.

Por primera vez, Brent notó a la chica apoyada contra la pared justo detrás de él. Tenía sus brazos detrás de ella y una mirada vacía en el rostro. Sus ojos lo observaban directamente a él. Notó una mancha de sangre que corría por su mejilla.

Como una lágrima.

"¿Quién... qué eres tú...?" pudo decir Brent.

La chica continuó observándolo. Como si estuviera contemplando sobre si se merecía una respuesta o no.

"Inanis" dijo ella, era apenas un susurro.

"¿Por... por qué?. ¿C... cómo?"

Ella caminó enfrente y más allá de él, dirigiéndose hacia Sato, aunque manteniendo constantemente un ojo en él.

Brent hizo su mejor esfuerzo por moverse, pero sus piernas no respondían. En vez de ello, se colapsó, con toda su fuerza al parecer drenada en un instante.

Brent era un hombre orgulloso, nunca en su vida se imaginó que terminaría así. Él siempre esperaba una bala perdida en la cabeza durante una misión o por lo menos morir de pie. Pero no así. No tirado aquí esperando a la muerte.

"¿Quién te envió?" siseó ella hacia él mientras se paraba sobre Sato.

"Ikari..." dijo Brent, sin saber por qué no le había vaciado su arma en su cabeza, mucho menos por qué le estaba diciendo esto en primer lugar.

Él luego la vio a ella hincarse al lado de Sato.

Ella cerró sus ojos, y presionó la palma de su mano derecha en la frente de él.

Aunque parecía algo muy trivial en ese momento, Brent notó que Sato de hecho dejó de murmurar. Parecía como si él se hubiera dejado de mover del todo.

Ella luego se levantó, y lo observó.

Fue entonces cuando él lo vio.

Sus ojos...

Parecían cambiar entre carmesí y negro.

Ni siquiera los lentes de contacto que ella obviamente llevaba eran capaces de esconder los cambios debajo de ellos.

Aún en la oscuridad, él podía ver tan claramente como si fuera de día.

Se sintió como si ellos estuvieran clavados en el fondo de su cráneo.

De pronto, ella levantó la cabeza. El contacto se había perdido.

Le recordó a cómo un gato haría eso, cuando de pronto detectaba algún peligro cercano.

La chica luego salió corriendo más rápido de lo que él había visto a nadie correr, desvaneciéndose rápidamente dentro de las sombras, dejando a un confundido Brent preguntándose qué había sido eso.

Gruñendo, Brent lentamente se levantó usando el borde de una ventana rota del corredor. Entonces fue cuando oyó un fuerte estruendo.

Escudriñando difícilmente, vio a través de la ventana, tratando de localizar la fuente del sonido. Pronto, lo vio, un pequeño punto en el cielo nocturno, rodeado por una halo de fuego.

No le llevó mucho tiempo adivinar qué era, y al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta por qué la chica se había ido tan repentinamente. Pero era muy tarde para él.

Entonces se le ocurrió, que Ikari probablemente había estado monitoreando las comunicaciones de su equipo todo el tiempo. Lo cual explicaría el misil tierra-tierra que se dirigía á él.

Calmadamente, mientras el punto negro y su halo se volvían más grandes, tomó su comunicador y habló por él una última vez.

* * *

"Bueno, jódete tú también Ikari" fue seguido de una fuerte explosión y luego estática. 

Gendo escuchó cuidadosamente mientras estaba sentado en los confines de su oficina, descontento ante el fracaso del equipo de Agentes Encubiertos. Pero, al menos había ganado una valuable vista interna de su naturaleza.

Su curva de aprendizaje y adaptabilidad estaban más allá de las más salvajes explicaciones.

De un modo, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco complacido ante las habilidades que su 'creación' había demostrado.

No había ninguna duda en su mente que 'Inanis', como se llamaba ella misma, de hecho había escapado de la explosión del misil. El cual él admitía que era un poco excesivo, pero tenía la ventaja de borrar la evidencia que el equipo de Agentes Encubiertos pudiera haber dejado.

Siempre se podía culpar de asalto a los edificios balísticos por terroristas al final.

Hasta la próxima entonces...

* * *

En los confines de una localización virtual, una reunión altamente secreta se está llevando a cabo. Sólo 3 monolitos negros existían en este universo artificial. Estos tres, representaban los más altos escaños de la organización conocida, por aquellos que sabían de su existencia, como SEELE. 

"Los reportes son bastante claros en este asunto" declaró el monolito central designado como SEELE 01.

"¿Existe la posibilidad de un error?" preguntó SEELE 03.

"No".

"Nunca debimos permitir a Ikari jugar a nuestras espaldas. Como resultado de sus tonterías, sin intención ha abierto la caja de Pandora. Podría ser el desastre para todos nosotros" dijo tranquilamente SEELE 02.

"No se pudo evitar, pero no era totalmente inesperado".

"¿Qué quieres decir? Esto jamás fue parte del escenario" dijo SEELE 03.

"Ah, pero siempre es una recompensa estar preparado".

"¿Qué tienes pensado hacer sobre ello?"

"Eliminarlo por supuesto".

"Ikari ya está intentando eso, sin resultados" comentó SEELE 02.

"Ikari no conoce su verdadera naturaleza, mucho menos sabe cómo lidiar con ella. Él lo quiere destruir para evitar que caiga en nuestras manos. Pero a nosotros no nos importa eso. Él aún debe darse cuenta de que la amenaza que posee vivo es mucho más grande de lo que él se puede imaginar".

"Muy bien, entonces te dejaremos que te encargues de ello".

"De acuerdo".

Simultáneamente, ambos tanto SEELE 02 como SEELE 03 se desvanecieron. Igual de rápido, un monolito sin marca apareció enfrente de SEELE 01.

"¿Escucharon todo?" prontamente preguntó SEELE 01.

SÍ.

La respuesta sin embargo, no fue emitida por una voz. En vez de ello, fue visualmente manifestada en inglés sobre el monolito.

"¿Los equipos han sido desplegados?"

NO NOS INSULTES.

NOS CREASTE POR DOS RAZONES.

ÉSTA ES UNA DE ELLAS.

EL EQUIPO LLEGARÁ EN 4 HORAS.

"¿Pero confían en que ellos estarán listos para lo que les espera?"

NO.

"¿Entonces por qué los enviaron?. ¿Por qué no simplemente enviar al Círculo Interno?"

EL CI NO ESTÁ LISTO. OTRO 5 POR CIENTO DE LA AUMENTACIÓN AÚN ÉSTA BAJO DESARROLLO. PERO ESTARÁN EN CAMINO EN 8 HORAS.

"¿Por qué no simplemente dejan que el equipo lo encuentre y se mantenga apartado hasta que el Círculo Interno llegue?"

CUANDO LO LOCALICEN.

ESTARÁN MUERTOS.

PERO ESPERAMOS QUE ELLOS LO DEBILITEN LO SUFICIENTE POR UN TIEMPO.

"Ya veo. ¿Sus poderes están creciendo no es así?"

SÍ.

NOS ENSOMBRECERÁ.

"¿Será el Círculo Interno suficiente?"

AHORA: SÍ.

EN EL FUTURO: TAL VEZ.

"¿Aún con las armas que les proporcionamos?"

SÍ.

"Muy bien, pero recuerden... si alguien está en posición de hallar su verdadera naturaleza... elimínenlo... quienquiera que sea".

SÍ.

"Entonces apresúrense. O todo estará perdido".

El monolito sin marcas ni siquiera se molestó en responder, simplemente se desvaneció en el aire. Poco después, SEELE 01 también desapareció de vista.

* * *

Omake: por Seph Khan 

"Parece que tu hijo tal vez finalmente esté teniendo autoestima Ikari" dijo Fuyutsuki mientras miraba entre los reportes de equipo de vigilancia de la Primera Elegida, "Él chocó con una chica y aparentemente trató de hacer conversación con ella".

Le tomó un minuto a Gendo salir del shock.

"Esto es muy... perturbador. Esto jamás fue anticipado por los Ancianos o nuestro escenario" dijo el Comandante Ikari. Por primera vez en muchos años, él estaba... sudando.

Sin razón aparente, en ese momento en Nueva Jersey, dos chicas estudiantes sufrieron una combustión espontánea. Pero estamos yendo más allá de lo que nos concierne...

"Si no anticipamos este cambio en los eventos, asumo que no tenemos contramedidas".

"Ciertamente. Debemos controlar el daño. Si podemos hacer que la chica misteriosa quepa en nuestros planes, el escenario aún puede ser salvado".

"Una esperanza inútil, pero es todo lo que nos queda..." Ambos guardaron silencio. Extrañamente, fue Gendo quien lo rompió.

"¿Era ella acaso de extracción europea?. ¿Preferentemente alemana?" Gendo juntó sus manos, en su posición con marca registrada, esperando la respuesta. Él no estaba feliz con la respuesta que obtuvo, claro.

"Los reportes de seguridad no mencionan eso".

"Entonces debemos continuar... ¿Estaba ella a finales de sus años 20's o inicios de los 30's?. ¿Bajo la influencia del alcohol?" dijo él, con una nota de desesperación en su voz.

"Definitivamente no".

Las manos de Gendo empezaron a temblar. Pero le dio a su amado escenario una última oportunidad...

"Hmmm. ¿Un híbrido entre ángel y humano?"

"Me rehúso a dignificar eso con una respuesta..." respondió Fuyutsuki. Gendo suspiró.

"Ya veo... Esta alteración no puede ser permitida que continué. Encuentra a la chica y haz que la maten. Ahora".

"Pero Ikari... estás seguro que esto es..."

"Esa fue una orden, viejo amigo..."

"... Muy bien... haré los preparativos..."

"Y ya que estás en eso, ejecuta al chico también. Su utilidad ha llegado a su fin".

"¡Shinji!. ¡Pero... pero... él es tu hijo!. ¡Por qué!" Gendo abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó una pequeña pistola, apuntando directo a la cabeza del Subcomandante. Fuyutsuki tragó saliva, y probablemente se habría mojado los pantalones de haber sido como otras personas de su edad.

"No pasé diez años jodiendo con su vida y su estado de la mente sólo para que él pueda actuar como un adolescente normal de catorce años..."

* * *

Traducido al español el 3 de Julio del 2006 

Notas del traductor: uff, más de 8000 palabras, gracias a Theblacksun por la prelectura y las correcciones correspondientes. Así que ¿Qué piensan? Bastante diferente al fic convencional ¿Eh?. Personalmente disfruté mucho al traducir la escena de Inanis acabando al más puro estilo de "Depredador" al equipo de asalto que enviaron para eliminarla uno a uno. Definitivamente un gran cambio de ambiente de LQYAE jejeje, en especial me gusta más el siguiente capítulo de este fic ya que presenta un tiroteo mucho más espectacular que lo visto aquí.

Por favor dejen sus reviews u opiniones sobre el capítulo, en verdad apreciaré los diferentes puntos de vista. En cuanto al siguiente Capítulo, creo lo traduciré y subiré durante esta semana, quien sabe, tal vez dentro de 2 ó 3 días, todo depende sobre si me dan ganas de trabajar en Pariah o en LQYAE... duh, mírenme (o léanme) divagando en las notas jaja, no tengo remedio.


	3. Almas Corrompidas

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Pariah**

**Segundas Memorias: Almas Corrompidas**

Escrito por: Mekat

Traducido por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

El pasto oscilaba contra la fuerza de la corriente descendiente mientras un VTOL sin identificar aterrizaba sin ser detectado en un bosque no muy lejos de las afueras de Tokyo-3. Cinco figuras, todas con largas chaquetas y cargando maletines, desembarcaron rápida y eficientemente del vehículo. 

El grupo consistía de tres hombres y dos mujeres, de varias nacionalidades. Sin embargo, parecían seguir a una de las mujeres, quien obviamente era la líder. Aunque todos ellos eran enjutos y altos, la líder fácilmente pasaba de los dos metros de altura. Ella era un figura imponente, una morena, cuyos ojos sin embargo, como los otros, estaban escondidos detrás de un par de lentes oscuros. Ella poseía una presencia de dominación rivalizada sólo por lo los mejores líderes naturales.

Cuando el último de ellos bajó, el VTOL rápidamente se elevó sin vacilación. Las figuras se detuvieron para ver el VTOL alzarse rápidamente en el cielo y macharse a un destino desconocido. La luz del amanecer se reflejaba en sus lentes. Luego, sin una palabra, se dieron la vuelta y caminaron hacia el bosque.

* * *

Shinji fue despertado por la alarma de su reloj. 

Estaba vagamente sorprendido, al darse cuenta de que por primera vez en semanas, él no había tenido una noche sin sueño.

De hecho, se encontraba más descansado y relajado de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

Él se sorprendió aún más cuando escuchó voces fuera de su puerta, considerando que normalmente él siempre era el primero en levantarse.

Saliendo de la cama, procedió a investigar el asunto. Cuando salió de su cuarto, encontró a Misato y Asuka ya despiertas, ambas sentadas en la mesa.

"¿Buenos días?"

Sus dos compañeras de cuarto lentamente se voltearon para encararlo.

Parecía que ellas no habían dormido mucho.

Lo cual no era algo bueno, ya que significaba que ambas estaban gruñonas y molestas por el hecho de que él se lo había hecho.

"Ermmm... ¿Me perdí de algo?" se atrevió a preguntar.

"¿Tú... tú dormiste bien?" preguntó de vuelta Asuka. Sus labios temblando y sus ojos crispantes no le inspiraron el mayor sentido de seguridad a Shinji.

"Ermm... ¿Sí?. ¿Por qué?. ¿Qué pasó?"

"Me estás diciendo... ¿Qué dormiste a pesar de la jodida explosión de un misil?"

"Bueno s... ¡DORMÍ ANTE QUÉ!"

"Anoche, uno de los edificios armados abrió fuego... por lo que escuché fue una especie de sabotaje terrorista... por fortuna sólo disparó un misil que se estrelló en un distrito abandonado" explicó Misato mientras se servía otra lata de cerveza.

"¡El maldito ruido debió despertar a toda la ciudad con un demonio!. ¿Cómo rayos pudiste dormir a pesar de ello?" gimoteó Asuka.

"No... no lo sé..."

"Deja de quejarte Asuka, no es como si fuera su culpa" dijo Misato.

"¡Hmph!"

Con eso, Asuka se levantó y regresó a su cuarto, con esperanza de tener su bien merecido descanso, el cual le había sido negado.

"Ermm... Asuka... en verdad lamento mucho mencionar esto... pero... ¿Escuela?"

La única respuesta que recibió de Asuka fue el cerrarse de golpe de la puertas detrás de ella.

* * *

"¿Qué es esto Ikari?. ¿Qué has hecho?" demandó Fuyutsuki mientras entraba en la oficina del Comandante. 

Gendo solamente lo observó de vuelta, "No sé de que estás hablando".

"Tú sabes de qué estoy hablando. El supuesto ataque con misil terrorista Y cierto equipo de Agentes Encubiertos faltante".

"Oh... ellos".

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"No mucho. Envié al equipo para rastrear a nuestra fugitiva... pero fallaron".

"¡Así que los eliminaste!"

"Ellos ya estaban muertos".

Por alguna razón, Fuyutsuki casi no creyó eso, pero aún si tuviera razón, no había mucho que él pudiera hacer al respecto. Pero si Ikari estaba diciendo la verdad y todos ellos habían sido asesinados. ¿Cómo iban a detener la falla ahora?

Sin una palabra, Gendo le entregó una hoja de papel.

Fuyutsuki la leyó en silencio.

"¿Órdenes para una cuarentena forzada?"

"Seguramente. ¿No podemos permitir que los terroristas se queden sin castigo verdad?" explicó Gendo, luciendo una pequeña sonrisa.

Aunque dudoso, Fuyutsuki sabía que sería inútil tratar de discutir las órdenes del Comandante. A veces él se preguntaba si en verdad él era necesario. ¿O un maniquí sería igual de práctico?

* * *

En un departamento cerca del distrito Kagami, el sonido familiar de la regadera podía escucharse. 

Inanis estaba en el proceso de removerse sus vestimentas. Aunque, parecía que era una acción dolorosa por una razón. Finalmente, pudo quitarse su camisa, la cual estaba manchada tanto con sangre seca y sangre aún fresca.

Sin embargo, mientras ella se voltea, una extensa herida puede verse en su hombro derecho. Un recuerdo de la explosión del misil del que apenas escapó.

Un pedazo de metralla se había enterrado en su carne. Ella cuidadosamente lo alcanza para removerlo. Apretando sus dientes en agonía y derramando lágrimas, Inanis enterró sus dedos en su carne. Tan rápido como le es posible, extrae un pequeño pedazo de metal, el cual era la fuente de su agonía.

Tras observarlo por un minuto, Inanis tiró el sangriento fragmento en un escritorio cercano. Luego continúo desvistiéndose.

Al entrar a la regadera, tembló ante el punzante dolor que el agua caliente le causó al lavar su herida. El vapor ocultó a la ocupante de la regadera, sólo su silueta podía verse por fuera del marco de cristal.

Sus ropas manchadas de sangre han sido desechadas y sus reemplazos adquiridos. Yacían dobladas en una cama.

Ella permitió al agua caliente pasar a través de ella, una sensación confortable y bastante placentera para sus músculos cansados.. Aunque ella era más fuerte que cualquier persona normal, era aún muy vulnerable a los efectos del esfuerzo excesivo.

La chica también decidió teñir su cabello de un color diferente esta vez. Su 'disfraz' previo había estado comprometido. Alguien quien la reconoció debió alertar a los agentes de anoche. No había mucho que ella pudiera hacer. No sería práctico cortar aún más su cabello ya que sólo llamaría la atención. Sin embargo, cambiar de nuevo el color de su cabello significaría que sólo aquellos que se le acercaran lo suficiente serían capaces de reconocerla.

Ella observó sin expresión el desagüe, mientras la sangre roja y el tinte café se revolvían y mezclaban juntos en un color fangoso malsano, donde luego fueron lavados suavemente por el agua.

* * *

_Escapar._

_Debo escapar de la ciudad._

_Escapar de mis perseguidores._

_Lejos de Ikari._

_Pero Ikari no se detendrá hasta que yo sea destruida._

_Por lo tanto debo enfrentarlo._

_Pero debe tener tiempo para prepararme._

_¿Qué debo hacer?_

_¿Qué?_

_Yo..._

_Yo..._

_Muevo mi cabeza hacia arriba._

_Escuchando... un débil sonido por encima del agua._

_No me gustó lo que escuché._

_

* * *

_"A todos los ciudadanos de Tokyo-3," retumbó una voz femenina a través de los tantos altavoces en toda la ciudad.

"Debido al ataque terrorista de anoche, una cuarentena temporal sobre la ciudad ha sido impuesta. Todas las salidas de la ciudad deben ser cerradas. Le aseguramos que una vez que los culpables sean encontrados, la ciudad volverá a abrirse otra vez. Pero por ahora, por favor continúen con sus actividades diarias. Para más información, por favor contacten la oficina de Información de Tokyo-3".

* * *

"¡Viejo!. ¡De verdad espero que atrapen pronto a esos bastardos!" dijo Touji, quien estaba recargado en su asiento en el salón. 

"¡Suzuhara!. ¡Deja de usar semejante lenguaje!" lo regañó Hikari.

"¡Pero es verdad jefa de clase!. ¡Deben de ser bastardos! Quiero decir... ¡La próxima vez un misil puede aterrizar en tu casa o en la mía!"

"¡Bueno... tal vez tengas razón... !. ¡Pero hay una diferencia entre pensarlo e irlo diciendo por ahí!"

Cerca, la atención de Shinji se había enfocado en Rei por alguna extraña razón. Su mente estaba girando alrededor de la pregunta de por qué la normalmente chica reclusa, había estado tan interesada en Inanis ayer. Y aún más... ahora que lo pensaba. ¿Qué no Asuka dijo que Inanis se dirigía al distrito donde cayó el misil anoche?

De pronto, Shinji se preocupó por la chica, por su bienestar. Pero en el fondo de su mente, él no pudo evitar preguntarse si todo era una coincidencia o quizás algo más...

"Hey Shinji ¿Estás mirando a Rei huh?"

Nerviosamente, Shinji se volteó para enfrentar la mirada de Asuka.

"¿Tú y Rei se estaba poniendo muy cariñosos antes de que yo llegara a Japón verdad? Puedo decirlo..." sus ojos parecieron estrecharse aún más, si eso era posible.

"¡No... no sé de qué estás hablando!" protestó en su inocencia.

"Oh seguro... puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras... pero los atraparé a los dos tarde o temprano..." ella luego sacudió su cabello, se volteó y se fue dejando a un Shinji observando sin expresión.

* * *

_Me sequé apresuradamente._

_Lancé la toalla a un lado y empecé a vestirme._

_Cuanto terminé, tomé un nuevo color para mis lentes de contacto._

_Observando, espió el espejo enfrente de mí._

_Me le acerco._

_Observo a la imagen de mí misma._

_Observando, en mis propios ojos carmesíes._

_De alguna forma, el azul parece correcto._

_¿Otra memoria?_

_No._

_Una impresión._

_

* * *

_Después de la escuela, Shinji decidió que ya tenía suficiente de sus preocupaciones y quería investigar sus sospechas. No es que ninguna de ellas tuvieran mucho sentido para él. Todo lo que sabía era que la chica que conocía como Inanis debería estarse quedando en o al menos cerca del distrito Kagami, lo cual significaba que ella probablemente estaba lastimada por el ataque terrorista de anoche. Él no podía... no, se rehusaba a pensar en la posibilidad de que ella hubiera muerto.

Sin embargo, lo dejó pensando sobre por qué esa chica, que se parecía tanto a Ayanami, podía dejar un impacto tan fuerte en él a pesar de haberla visto sólo una vez...

Era una sensación que no podía evitar. Él estaba empezando a pensar que si no encontraba las respuestas que estaba buscando, ciertamente se volvería loco debido a la frustración. Sólo para demostrar que tenía razón, Shinji sintió que le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza otra vez.

Al dar la vuelta en la siguiente esquina, fue abrumado por el shock. Caminando directo hacia él con su cabeza agachada venía Inanis. ¿Pero era ella? Esta vez la chica traía el pelo café y ojos azules y llevaba una chaqueta negra, aunque su cabello aún estaba más o menos igual. Tinte de cabello y lentes de contacto, razonó, pero luego... algo más... ella se veía familiar en esta forma... no tanto como Ayanami... sino más bien... ¿Su madre?

Sus memorias de ella eran muy débiles. Después de todo, él era aún muy joven cuando la vio por última vez. Y su padre se había deshecho de todas las fotos de ella. Pero no había ninguna duda en su mente sobre ello. Así es como ella se veía.

¿Coincidencia?

No lo sabía, pero no podía dejarlo pasar, tenía que averiguarlo.

"¡Inanis!" gritó él.

La cabeza de la chica se alzó, haciendo contacto visual, ella parecía sorprendida por su presencia. Tras confirmar quién era él, ella corrió.

"¿Qué dem...?"

Determinado a obtener sus respuestas, Shinji rápidamente la siguió, sin embargo, confundido por sus acciones.

* * *

"¡Detente!. ¡Necesito hablar contigo!" gritó Shinji. Después de correr varias cuadras, Shinji empezó a tener problemas para seguirla. Tenía una sensación molesta de que Inanis podía fácilmente perderlo si ella de verdad quería. Se sentía como si ella lo estuviera dejando seguirla por alguna razón. Finalmente, Shinji se encontró en un parque. Sin aliento, se rindió y se sentó en una banca. Lentamente, su respiración regresó a la normalidad y empezó a revisar sus alrededores. El parque lucía como si el consejo de la ciudad lo hubiera abandonado, las plantas estaban sobrecrecidas y la fuente cercana estaba llena de un moho desagradable. 

Shinji estaba observando el piso, cuando de repente un par de zapatos aparecieron en su vista. Mirando hacia arriba, se encontró cara a cara con Inanis. Su rostro estaba sin expresión.

"¿In... Inanis?" tartamudeó él.

"¿Deseas hablar?" preguntó ella en el tono familiar que Rei siempre usaba.

"¿Po-por qué corriste de mí así?"

"Hay gente observándote por la que no deseo ser vista".

"¿Huh?. ¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Tu equipo de vigilancia".

"Oh... ¿Pero no nos están viendo ahora?"

"No. Me aseguré de que los perdimos antes de hablar contigo".

"Ohh..." Shinji empezó a sentirse inseguro de sí mismo. ¿En qué se estaba metiendo?

"¿Eso es todo?" preguntó ella fríamente.

"¡No...! Quiero decir... por favor... siéntate..." dijo él, dándose cuenta de que ella había estado de pie todo el tiempo que él había estado sentado en la banca. Se hizo a un lado para hacerle espacio a ella.

Inanis observó la banca, y cuidadosamente se sentó.

"Er..."

Para este momento, Shinji estaba deseando estar en cualquier otro lugar, pero al mismo tiempo, parte de él demandaba respuestas.

"¿Sí?"

"Em... bueno... me estaba preguntado... ¿De pura casualidad conoces a una Rei Ayanami?"

"Sí".

"Er... está bien... ¿Qué es ella de ti?. ¿Una hermana?. ¿Un pariente?"

"No".

"¿Entonces qué?"

"Ella es mi otra yo".

"¿Tu... otra yo?"

"Sí... ella es parte de mí... yo soy parte de ella... pero yo soy diferente".

No es necesario decirlo, pero el pobre Shinji no tenía ni idea de lo que ella estaba hablando.

"Ermmm... está bien... Probemos con otra pregunta... ¿Por qué no quieres ser vista por mi equipo de vigilancia?"

"Porque ellos me están buscando".

"¿Buscándote?" exclamó él, hasta ahora... Shinji no podía decir si ella estaba siendo seria o no. Si ella era capaz de mantener su expresión en blanco como Rei, entonces ella podía ser en realidad una muy buena mentirosa por todo lo que él sabía. Pero otra vez... Rei nunca le había mentido... ella se había rehusado a responder unas preguntas, si... pero nunca había mentido.

"Tu padre..." ella dudó por la primera vez, como si temiera la reacción de él si continuaba.

"¿Qué sobre mi padre?"

"Él..." empezó ella antes de ser rudamente interrumpida por unos gritos.

"¡QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO!"

Shinji se encogió ante el sonido de una voz que conocía demasiado bien. Ciertamente no le ayudó a su cada vez peor dolor de cabeza. ¿Por qué él simplemente no podía tener sus respuestas?. ¿Acaso había una conspiración universal para mantener su vida permanentemente miserable?

Se volteó justo a tiempo para ser saludado por la vista de Asuka marchando directo hacia ellos.

"¡La conociste hace sólo unos cuantos días y ya estás teniendo reuniones secretas con la Niña Modelo número dos!"

"¡No...!. ¡No es lo que piensas!" suplicó Shinji.

"¡Oh no, no lo harás!. ¡Lo he visto con mis propios ojos!. ¡Hasta Ayanami querrá saber que eres lo suficientemente enfermo como para... para hacer... hacer lo que sea que hagas con una chica quien es casi la viva imagen de ella!"

"¡Pero...!"

"Debo irme" indicó tranquilamente Inanis mientras se levantaba al mismo tiempo.

"¡Espera Inanis! Por favor, aún cosas que necesito preguntarte... sólo ignora a Asuka".

"¿QUÉ?. ¡A QUIÉN LE ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE IGNORE!" chilló Asuka, ofendida por el comentario.

"No es ella. Es porque su equipo de vigilancia también la sigue a ella. Ellos me verán" respondió Inanis, ya saliendo del parque.

"Iré contigo entonces... Asuka, necesitas irte" dijo Shinji, yendo tras ella, sorprendido al mismo tiempo por su propia determinación en el asunto. Él estaba cerca de sus respuestas. Él sólo necesitaba más tiempo.

No para ser tomada a la ligera, Asuka protestó.

"¡Ahora espera un minuto aquí!. ¡No te atrevas a decirme lo que debo hacer!. ¡Y deja de alejarte de mí!"

Asuka definitivamente estaba empezando a encolerizar a Shinji. Normalmente, él solamente habría estado molesto, pero ser enojado era una cosa totalmente diferente. Él no estaba de humor para sus gimoteos. Ya se sentía con bastantes náuseas como estaba. Tras un breve instante, se dio cuenta de que Inanis se había detenido por completo.

Él miró hacia donde ella estaba observando y los vio.

Eran cinco en total, todos con largas chaquetas y lentes oscuros. Era como algo salido de una película. Shinji no los reconoció como agentes de la Sección dos, quienes llevaban simples trajes a blanco y negro. Sus expresiones sin emoción sugerían que ellos no estaban aquí para una charla amistosa. Él no tenía un buen presentimiento sobre esto.

No hubo ninguna advertencia.

* * *

El tiempo pareció congelarse. Shinji pudo ver que los agentes alcanzaban sus chaquetas y empezaban a sacar sus armas. Cada uno de ellos venía fuertemente armado, cargando una sub-ametralladora o dos aunque también había un par de viejos revólveres por alguna razón. Es gracioso cómo uno notaba ese tipo de cosas en los momentos más inapropiados pensó Shinji. Sabía que debería tratar de alejarse, o por lo menos hacer algo, pero sus piernas no respondían. Antes de que lo supiera, se encontró a sí mismo tirado a la fuerza en el suelo por alguien o algo detrás de él. Entonces todo fue borroso. 

Inanis había tenido razón en el sentido de que Asuka había llevado a su equipo de vigilancia con ella. Pero en este caso, ese mismo hecho fue lo que quizás probablemente le salvó la vida a Shinji. Un par de agentes de la Sección dos ya estaban saliendo de ninguna parte, mientras que un tercero los proveía con fuego de cobertura.

Uno de ellos corrió hasta Shinji y lo agarró, levantándolo como si no pesara nada. Justo después, Shinji se dio cuenta de que el otro agente también estaba levantando a Asuka, quien había estado yaciendo justo a su lado. Corriendo para cubrirse y regresando el fuego al mismo tiempo, los dos agentes peleaban desesperadamente contra todas las posibilidades. Los sobrepasaban en número y tenían prioridades en proteger las vidas de los pilotos. El agente que proveía de fuego de cobertura repentinamente fue lanzado atrás en una lluvia carmesí cuando una bala expansiva lo alcanzó y le estalló, arrancándole el hombro y una buena porción de su pecho.

Inanis ya estaba corriendo para cubrirse, la mayoría de los agentes hostiles le estaban disparando a ella, pero contrario a lo que esperarías de la puntería de agentes entrenados, ellos estaban haciendo francamente, un trabajo de mierda al tratar de darle. Ella desapareció rápidamente detrás de unos tupidos arbustos.

El agente cargando a Asuka se arrojó, y a la chica que estaba cargando, en la seguridad del grueso follaje, justo a tiempo para evitar la lluvia de balas que castigaron el suelo detrás de él. El agente cargando a Shinji por otra parte tuvo menos suerte. Le dieron dos veces en la espalda, pero siguió corriendo hacia delante por otro rato, sosteniendo enfrente a Shinji usando su propio cuerpo como un escudo.

Shinji observó con los ojos abiertos como platos al agente que estaba dando su vida para protegerlo a él. Incapaz de seguir adelante, el mortalmente herido agente tropezó y cayó, tirando pesadamente a Shinji en el suelo.

Gruñendo de dolor, Shinji se sostuvo sobre sus rodillas, esta vez observando sus manos, las cuales estaba cubiertas con la sangre del hombre.

¡Despierta Shinji! Pensó. ¡Prioridades!

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que todo súbitamente se había vuelto muy callado.

El otro agente que estaba cargando a Asuka había desaparecido totalmente. Shinji no podía culparlo, el hombre sólo podía salvar a una persona. Regresar por el otro piloto sería probablemente suicida, sin mencionar que pondría en peligro al otro piloto innecesariamente.

Los agentes ahora estaban recargando sus armas. Dos de ellos, una mujer negra y un occidental rubio estaban caminando hacia Shinji.

Él sólo pudo lloriquear mientras el hombre y la mujer se acercaban, deteniéndose para pararse justo enfrente de él

El hombre rubio pateó el cadáver el de agente de la Sección dos.

"Hmmm... un verdadero profesional. Hasta el final. Lástima que no estaba de nuestro lado" dijo con un grueso acento alemán.

"Aunque el otro escapó" indicó la mujer.

"Deirdre... tienes que pararle con los comentarios pesimistas".

"Sólo cállate Fredrick y encárgate".

"Como sea", tranquilamente el hombre alzó su pistola y la apuntó a la cabeza de Shinji. Él ni siquiera le dijo una palabra.

"Alto" vino una voz detrás de ellos.

El hombre se volteó para encarar a una alta mujer morena que caminaba hacia él.

"Hey Mari, creí que el CI dijo que vapuleáramos a quienquiera que entrara en contacto, sin mencionar hablar con el blanco" protestó el hombre.

"Es 'Marina' para ti Fredrick. Yo me encargo de esto, ustedes dos vayan y ayuden a los otros" dijo ella.

Aunque el hombre llamado Fredrick no se veía muy complacido, él y la mujer negra se fueron sin decir una palabra, dejando a Shinji con la mujer llamada Marina.

"Es algo bueno que ese idiota de Fredrick no le haya dado al tipo que te estaba cargando" comentó ella.

Shinji no pudo pensar en nada que decir, así que él continuó observándola con su mirada totalmente desconcertada.

"De haberlo hecho, las balas expansivas abrían abierto al tipo y te habrían arrancado media cara en el proceso" continuó ella fríamente mientras lo miraba de la misma forma que un zorro vería a un conejo arrinconado.

"¿Eres Shinji, verdad?. ¿El piloto del EVA?" preguntó ella.

"S... sí..." pudo decir él.

"¿De qué estabas hablando con esa chica? La del cabello corto".

"Yo... yo sólo le estaba haciendo unas preguntas..."

"¿La conoces bien?"

"No... yo... sólo la conocí hace dos días..."

La mujer se quedó en silencio, como si considerara qué hacer a continuación.

Bajó sus lentes oscuros levemente, observando en los ojos azul oscuro de Shinji. Él se dio cuenta entonces por primera vez, que ella de hecho tenía ojos violetas.

"Ella no te dejará ser lastimado" declaró ella finalmente.

Shinji, pudo decir un "¿Huh?" cuando se encontró levantado violentamente por el cuello y el frío barril de una al parecer pesada pero compacta pistola fue presionado en su cabeza.

"¡Sé que estás observando!" Marina gritó, "¡Sal o él va a tener un agujero en el cráneo dentro de poco!"

Ella entonces esperó, escaneando cuidadosamente sus alrededores, aunque al mismo tiempo mantenía su arma presionada en la frente de Shinji todo el tiempo.

Un minuto después, Shinji jadeó cuando Inanis de repente apareció de ninguna parte, parándose sólo a unos cuantos metros lejos de ellos. Si la mujer estaba del todo al menos un poco sorprendida como Shinji estaba, ella no lo demostró.

"Déjalo ir" declaró Inanis firmemente.

"Lo haré, tan pronto estés muerta" respondió Marina en el mismo tono.

De entre los arbustos y árboles alrededor, los otros cuatro agentes aparecieron, todos ya tenían sus armas fijas en Inanis, sorprendentemente, ella casi pareció sonreír.

"Mátenla" ordenó Marina sin vacilación.

Todos los cinco de ellos abrieron fuego simultáneamente, cada uno con sus propias variadas armas. Sin embargo, Marina ya podía decir inicialmente, que algo estaba mal. Muy mal. Las balas no estaban haciendo contacto. Era como si ella ni siquiera estaba ahí.

Oh mierda.

La ilusión se desvaneció de la mente de Marina cuando reforzó su voluntad. Algunos de los otros habían hecho lo mismo y dejado de disparar, pero el resto seguía como si no hubiera un mañana.

"¡Joder, dejen de disparar!. ¡La chica ni siquiera está ahí!. ¡Es un truco mental!" gritó ella.

Era un poco demasiado tarde para uno de los hombres, ya que de la nada, Inanis apareció detrás de él. Parecía como si ella hubiera emergido del mismo aire. El desafortunado hombre fue golpeado salvajemente en la parte trasera de su cuello, de haber sido golpeado por la mayoría de las personas, la fuerza lo habría dejado inconsciente. Pero como el destino lo quiso, él quizás habría tenido más suerte siendo golpeado por un auto que por Inanis. El golpe le partió en dos la espina superior, justo debajo del cráneo, mandándolo tambaleándose al suelo como un costal de patatas.

Inanis fue forzada a usar su codo izquierdo para asestar el golpe, ya que las heridas en su hombro derecho aún no se habían curado. Aunque ella pudo sacar la fuerza suficiente, el ataque fue más lento de lo que esperaba. Por lo que apenas pudo esquivar la lluvia de balas que rociaron el suelo debajo de ello, a pesar del hecho de que su camarada caído estaba ahí.

Tras ser lanzado a un lado por la mujer, Shinji sólo podía ver con una fascinación mórbida los eventos que se desarrollaban frente a él. No podía hacer nada mientras la gente a su alrededor moría. Nada... luego sin previo aviso fue golpeado por un tipo de fuerza, pero no parecía que fuera una física. Era como si hubiera habido una explosión cerca cuando en realidad no la hubo. Sus oídos zumbaban y sus pensamientos ardían de dolor. Una ola de náusea lo abrumó, casi al punto de ser incapaz de evitar vomitar ahí mismo.

Los misteriosos agentes también se estaban tambaleando por la extraña aflicción. Pero no tanto. Parecía como si de alguna manera estuvieran protegidos contra los peores efectos.

Inanis se distrajo al darse cuenta de que Shinji estaba gimiendo en agonía a sólo unos cuantos metros. Si ella seguía con esto, iba a matarlo a él antes que a los otros. Para que las cosas fueran peores, sus adversarios parecían poseer mentes más fuertes que cualquier otro con quien se había encontrado hasta ahora excepto su otra yo. Ya fuera debido al conocimiento de lo que ella era capaz o por algún tipo de preparación previa antes de enfrentarla en combate era cuestionable.

Inanis corrió hacia la dirección de Shinji pero uno de los hombres se interpuso en su camino. Ella no estaba de humor para su intromisión en este momento. El espacio alrededor de su mano izquierda pareció oscurecerse mientras empezaba a enfocar su voluntad.

* * *

_Estos son diferentes._

_No son tan débiles mentalmente como los que encontrado._

_Pero no seré destruida por ellos._

_Ellos... van a..._

_Morir._

_

* * *

_Su velocidad le permitió alcanzar al hombre antes de que él pudiera alzar sus armas contra ella. Luego estrelló su palma en el pecho del hombre. Sólo tres personas estaban en la posición para ver qué sucedió a continuación; el hombre, Inanis, y Marina quien aún se estaba tambaleando por el previo ataque mental.

El hombre observó con horror cómo su pecho se disolvía y licuaba ante el contacto, el chaleco antibalas no proveía ninguna clase de defensa ante el ataque, su esencia viviente le fue sacada a la fuerza. Su borde de ego natural fue violado y succionado en cuestión de milisegundos, su cuerpo entero erupcionó en un chapoteo de un líquido amarillento y anaranjado. La velocidad con la que la licuefacción ocurrió significaba que su cuerpo no opuso resistencia alguna al brazo de Inanis cuando ella lo pasó a través de él.

* * *

_Pude sentir el alma de este hombre pasar a través de mí._

_Siendo devorada por el vacío dentro._

_Gritando hasta el final._

_Internamente, sonreí._

_

* * *

_Marina estaba paralizada y enferma tras presenciar en su mente lo que era una de las muertes más horribles que ella había visto. Eso era especialmente debido al hecho de que no todo tuvo el suficiente tiempo para licuarse cuando el cuerpo fue destrozado, permitiéndole a ella ver el espantoso espectáculo el cual envolvía varios órganos internos y mucha sangre. Ella no pudo evitar preguntarse si el hombre aún estaba consciente cuando sucedió, considerando que su cabeza había sido una de las últimas partes en disolverse.

Sin embargo, lo que más la perturbaba era que ella pudo 'sentir'... o 'escuchar'... al hombre gritar en el fondo de su mente. Sintió cómo su esencia era arrancada y canibalizada por la chica enfrente de ella. Ellos habían sido entrenados para escudar sus mentes, para protegerse a sí mismos contra seres con poderes fuera de este mundo... hasta incluso sentir las emociones de las personas hasta un cierto grado... pero esto no era lo que había estado esperando.

Ellos no estaban listos para esto.

El Círculo Interno los había enviado a sus muertes.

Pero... todo el entrenamiento... sus creencias... su dedicación a la causa...

Ella no podía hacer todo eso a un lado tan fácilmente.

Levantando ambas ametralladoras, le apuntó a Inanis. Casi lo logra, pero se sentía como si todo su cuerpo se hubiera entumecido. Sus reacciones eran más lentas de lo normal, casi inactivas. Pero considerando lo rápido que la chica podía moverse, quizás haya sido en vano...

* * *

_Mientras arrebataba una de las armas del recientemente fallecido hombre, pude decir inmediatamente que me estaban apuntando._

_Alcancé con mi mente y toqué levemente cada una de sus almas._

_Era un esfuerzo en vano el tratar de seguir forzándome en sus mentes._

_Tendría que estar demasiado cerca para que fuera debilitante o fatal._

_Pero, de esta forma, aún tenía ventaja._

_

* * *

_Dándose la vuelta mientras corría hacia delante, Inanis abrió fuego con la pistola, aunque de nuevo, se vio forzada a usar su brazo izquierdo, el cual no era tan preciso. Las balas sin embargo aún así lograron encontrar a su blanco, dándole a Fredrick en los brazos y una pierna. Las heridas no eran letales, pero ciertamente lo sacaron del combate.

Su momento de triunfo sin embargo duró poco. Debido al corto periodo de su exceso de confianza y parcialmente por las defensas mentales de los agentes, ella falló en darse cuenta de las intenciones de la agente negra hasta el último momento. Deirdre se había colocado de tal forma que dejaba a Inanis en una posición extremadamente vulnerable. Súbitamente abrumada por el pánico, Inanis tropezó y se tambaleó, cayendo fuertemente al piso. Sin embargo, no desperdició el tiempo al rodar a un lado mientras las balas de una H&K G-44 empezaron a levantar la tierra justo a su lado.

Ella usó el momento para levantarse en una rodilla pero se dio cuenta de que había tirado su propia arma al esquivar el último ataque. Mirando hacia arriba, encontró a Deirdre apuntando otra vez. Desarmada, e incapaz de acercarse lo suficiente sin ser asesinada, Inanes sintió que no le quedaba más opción que atacar sus mentes otra vez, pero ahora con mucha más fuerza.

Debido a las defensas mentales de sus oponentes, atacar por los medios usuales no era factible.

Shinji aún estaba en el área, pero no podía evitarlo, ella no estaba lista para regresar al olvido que la creó.

Entonces de nuevo, ella enfocó su voluntad. Pero esta vez también alcanzó con su mente, teniendo por objetivo la mente de la mujer conocida como Deirdre específicamente. Con rapidez, Inanis alcanzó y se arrancó sus lentes de contacto, los cuales se estaban volviendo un obstáculo y revelaron que las pupilas enteras de sus ojos se habían vuelto completamente negras. Una oscuridad que parecía exudar y alcanzar tu misma esencia. El tiempo pareció detenerse para ella, de un lado, estaba ésta mujer enfrente de ella. Pero al mismo tiempo, había otra, su líder, detrás de ella. Ambas estaban a punto de abrir fuego. No podía detenerse ahora.

Ella pronto se vio envuelta por ondulantes arcos de energía oscura, los cuales parecían sangrar de oscuridad en el espacio alrededor de ella. Inanis levantó un brazo mientras las ondas serpenteaban a través de él. Las corrientes de aire empezaron a levantarla y pronto se convirtieron en una tempestad girante localizada, su propia chaqueta aleteaba violentamente por los vientos. En una fracción de segundo, los arcos salieron disparados, golpeando a Deirdre en su frente. Aunque la fuerza estaba enfocada en ella, las portentosas energías aún salieron desviadas, abrumando a una Marina que no estaba preparada. Todos en un radio de medio kilómetro de esa área reportarían después un terrible dolor que rasgó a través de sus mentes. Hasta Asuka, quien había sido cargada por el agente a pesar de sus súplicas de regresar por Shinji, cayó al suelo ya que el dolor se volvió tan abrumador que casi pierde la conciencia. Interesante que ella fue una de las pocas que logró no ser noqueada.

A través de su borrosa visión, Marina observó como Deirdre sólo tuvo momentos para gritar antes de que su cabeza fuera arrancada por las energías que Inanis forzó dentro. Su cuerpo pareció balancearse de lado a lado mientras las ondulaciones pasaban a través de su piel. Cuando el cuerpo cayó y se estrelló con el piso... se desintegró. Como el hombre anterior, parte del cuerpo de nuevo se había disuelto en un líquido amarillento y anaranjado. Aunque esta vez, había partes, las cuales quedaron razonablemente intactas, dejando un espantoso testamento de los poderes en crecimiento de Inanis.

Mientras los vientos que la rodeaban se calmaban y el polvo caía, Inanis se colapsó en sus rodillas.

Liberar semejantes poderes traía grandes costos, y ella aún tenía que aprender a controlarlos. Si más energía se hubiera usado entonces el esfuerzo la podría haber matado... de hecho... si energía suficiente hubiera sido aplicada entonces 'todos' dentro del rango podrían haber muerto.

Incluyendo a Shinji.

Recordándolo súbitamente, ella miró a su alrededor. Ignorando a la caída Marina, quien había quedado inconsciente debido al ataque, pronto lo encontró tirado a un lado del agente muerto de la Sección dos. Tan rápido como pudo, Inanis se levantó y corrió a su lado.

Aunque estaba cansada, cubierta de suciedad y... de lo que alguna vez fue parte de alguien... Inanis pudo llegar con Shinji bastante rápido. Ella temía lo peor. ¿Podría ser que él no fue capaz de resistir el exceso de energías?

Apresuradamente se arrodilló cerca de su cabeza y lo levantó para que pudiera descansar sobre sus muslos. Ella gentilmente colocó una mano contra su cabeza en un intento por detectar su mente. Estando tan exhausta, Inanis apenas y podía sentir nada en su rango, así que el contacto físico era la única manera de asegurarse de que él estaba vivo y que su alma estaba intacta.

De hecho... ella notó que él poseía muchas viejas cicatrices en su mente... tal vez... sólo tal vez... ella podía curar algunas de ellas.

Se quedó así unos minutos. Sosteniéndolo cerca de ella. Una cercanía que ella no había sido capaz de compartir desde su despertar. Por una parte, ella lo apreció como una nueva y preciosa experiencia. Sin embargo, para otra parte de ella, se sintió casi familiar.

* * *

Horas después, en las secciones más secretas de las instalaciones médicas de NERV, Gendo Ikari gravemente entró a la morgue. Ritsuko estaba esperando dentro, lista para darle el reporte de sus hallazgos. El Comandante asintió para que ella procediera, nunca mostrando una pizca de ninguna emoción mientras caminaba entre los cadáveres. 

"Lamento haberlo llamado aquí abajo Comandante, pero pensé que había cosas que quizás usted deseara ver con sus propios ojos. ¿Confió en que ya ha sido informado de la situación?" preguntó Ritsuko.

"Sorpréndeme" dijo él llanamente.

Ritsuko lo observó, pero decidió no discutir.

"Alrededor de las 1600 horas, el Tercer Elegido pudo eludir a su equipo de vigilancia, dudamos que haya sido a propósito pero es casi seguro que nuestra fugitiva instigó esto para evitar su detección. Sin embargo, sin saberlo el Tercer Elegido o nuestra fugitiva, la Segunda Elegida también los había estado siguiendo. Pero a diferencia del equipo siguiendo al Tercer Elegido, el grupo asignado a la piloto Sohryu no perdió su pista" explicó ella.

"¿Confió en que el equipo asignado al Tercer Elegido ha conocido su deuda?" preguntó él.

"Ellos... se están haciendo un ejemplo" dijo ella fríamente.

"Muy bien. ¿Qué sucedió después?"

Ritsuko se volteó levemente e indicó a las dos mesas a su lado.

"Éstos son dos de los tres agentes asignados para proteger a la Segunda Elegida. Lo que sucedió en el mejor de los casos está incompleto, nuestra única indicación de qué ocurrió vino del agente sobreviviente y la propia Segunda Elegida. El agente reportó que estuvieron bajo el ataque de agentes hostiles. Él apenas pudo escapar con la piloto Sohryu pero fue incapaz de hacer nada por el Tercer Elegido... quien ahora está desaparecido". Ritsuko se volteó de nuevo hacia Gendo, observando intensamente sus ojos por cualquier indicación de lo que debía estar pasando por su cabeza, "Pero usted ya sabe todo esto".

"¿Qué hay de los otros cuerpos recuperados?. ¿Y del fenómeno que se reportó después?"

Ritsuko no pudo ver ningún cambio. Suspirando en su derrota, rápidamente lo guió a otra parte de la morgue, deteniéndose al pie de otras dos mesas.

"Encontramos los restos de tres hostiles".

"¿Tres?. ¿Estaba bajo la impresión de que eran dos?"

"Tras examinar uno de los cuerpos en particular, ordené a algunos hombres que regresaran a la escena. Justo como lo imaginé, encontraron a un tercer hostil".

Los ojos de Gendo se estrecharon, "¿Encontraron?. ¿Cómo lo perdieron en primer lugar?"

"Realmente es entendible... al principio pensaron que sólo era una pila de ropas viejas empapadas, pero una vez que supieron qué buscar, lo encontraron fácilmente. Esto es lo que queda del tercer hostil". Ritsuko levantó una cilindro transparente lleno de un líquido amarillento y anaranjado combinado con algo de barro y suciedad.

Gendo lo observó, reconociendo fácilmente el contenido del cilindro. Shock no era exactamente la palabra, simplemente era más bien algo que él no esperaba.

"¿Qué hay de los otros dos?" fue todo lo que dijo.

"Uno de ellos, el primero en morir sospecho, fue asesinado de una forma por demás convencional considerando todo lo sucedido. Él estaba acribillado a balazos cuando lo encontraron, pero definitivamente murió debido a las heridas sostenidas por un golpe masivo detrás del cuello. Un poco más fuerte y su cabeza habría sido arrancada de sus hombros. El otro sin embargo... bueno, véalo usted mismo" dijo ella mientras levantaba la sábana que cubría los restos.

Gendo estaba bastante acostumbrado a ver muertos, la vista del cadáver lo molestó tanto como un juguete roto. Pero no pudo evitar estar ligeramente inquieto por lo que vio, aún cuando sabía qué esperar.

"¿Cómo pasó esto?"

Ritsuko sabía que lo que ella iba a preguntar probablemente no iba a ser respondido, pero lo intentó de todas formas.

"Primero que nada... quisiera saber ¿Qué estabas haciendo con esta supuesta falla antes de programar su terminación?"

Gendo se quedó en silencio por un rato, pero luego, demandó saber lo que ella sabía de nuevo. "¿Cómo pasó esto?"

"Bueno, si debes saberlo... se alo que sea que hiciste... el componente es..."

"Inanis" interrumpió él.

"¡Qué!"

"Refiérete a ella como Inanis de ahora en adelante... me canso de llamarle el componente, la falla o lo que sea... se ha revelado ser demasiado compleja para esas simples referencias" dijo él como si fuera un simple hecho.

"Muy bien... 'Inanis'... como se llama a sí misma... es una bomba de tiempo andante" continúo ella.

"Explícate".

"Ve esto" indicó ella al líquido amarillento que estaba debajo del cuerpo, "¡ESTO una vez fue un ser humano... Inanis no escogió llamarse a sí misma 'Vacío' en Latín sólo por el simple hecho de que ella no tiene un alma!"

Ritsuko estaba segura de que él sabía todo esto, por lo cual ella estaba enojada ante su continua supuesta ignorancia.

"Ella... eso... es la misma esencia del olvido, la ausencia de un alma sólo es parte de ello. La razón por la que todos reportan sentirse enfermos o con náuseas cuando están alrededor de ella es porque ella de forma natural interrumpe los bordes de sus egos. Ella irradia... la única forma en la que lo puedo pensar es un campo AT negativo, no invertido, sino uno negativo. El campo simplemente no derriba al campo AT normal inerte sino que también puede ser usado para manipularlo. Eso es lo que le pasó a estos dos... ¿No es así? Caída... total... del campo AT. Ella separó sus cuerpos de sus almas... no... creo que es algo peor que eso... ella o destruyó o consumió sus almas..."

"Por favor... continúa..." dijo Gendo, luciendo levemente divertido ante la forma en que Ritsuko estaba temblando de frustración.

"¡No veo qué es tan gracioso!. ¡No entiendes lo que has hecho! Por todas las indicaciones hemos visto que los poderes de Inanis están creciendo. El fenómeno, que noqueó a casi todos en un radio de medio kilómetro, sólo es el comienzo. Si sus poderes continúan creciendo exponencialmente... ¡Entonces al diablo con los Ángeles!. ¡O la Instrumentalización ya que estamos en eso!. ¡Ella es el peor caso del Tercer Impacto esperando suceder! La humanidad será destruida... pero no habrá ningún lugar para que podamos seguir..."

Ella abruptamente llegó a una pausa, llegando a una súbita conclusión. Ahora era dolorosamente claro para ella.

"Desgraciado... tú sabías... tú sabías lo que estabas haciendo cuando la creaste. ¿Ibas a usarla, como un arma, no?. ¡Pero no contaste con el hecho de que ella quizás se diera cuenta!"

"¿Es esa tu opinión experta o de la MAGI?"

"¡Es mía maldición! Espero que no sigas pensando en usarla... ¿O sí?"

"Querida... habría pensado que para ahora te habrías figurado que haré lo que me de la maldita gana".

Ritsuko casi le gruñe de enojo, pero sabía que a pesar de todos los males que el hombre hiciera, él aún estaba en lo correcto en algo. Él podía hacer lo que le diera su maldita gana... y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto.

"Muy bien... entonces debes saber que también creo que el Tercer Elegido está de momento con Inanis. Si es así, entonces él está en peligro" forzó ella, al mismo tiempo que trataba de calmarse.

"Los reportes hasta ahora no indican que ella lo lastimaría¿Por qué cambiaría eso?"

"Oh, estoy segura que ella no va a lastimarlo... al menos no intencionalmente. Pero como dije... y ella probablemente ni siquiera lo sabe... pero aún sin usarlo de forma consciente, el campo negativo de Inanis aún interrumpe el borde del ego natural de aquellos a su alrededor lo quiera ella o no. Una exposición de corto plazo quizás no cause ningún peligro real, pero al largo plazo sin embargo... es posible que el borde del ego del Tercer Elegido decaiga a un punto en el que no se recuperará" tras revelar el posible peligro en el que su hijo se encontraba, Ritsuko había esperado al menos una clase de reacción. Ella casi la pierde... pero ahí estaba... en alguna parte... de los ojos de Gendo... él estaba preocupado por la seguridad de su hijo. Pero como el destino lo quiso, él no iba a salir de su camino para hacer nada al respecto.

"¿Has encontrado algo más sobre nuestros huéspedes sin invitación?" dijo él, a punto de voltearse.

"¿Además del hecho de que aún quedan dos y uno de ellos está herido? Bueno, sí... hay algo más que quería mostrarte".

Ritsuko removió la sábana blanca que estaba cubriendo el único cuerpo completamente intacto. Ella reveló la mano derecha del hombre, donde Gendo notó un tatuaje de una clase. El Comandante se acercó para observarlo mejor, pero cuando vio lo que era... su expresión se oscureció más allá de lo que Ritsuko jamás había visto. Ella misma estaba al corriente de lo que el símbolo tatuado en la mano significaba, pero para Gendo debió de significar algo más.

"¿El otro también lo tiene?"

"La mano derecha fue parcialmente disuelta, pero es obvio que la misma marca estaba ahí".

Gendo rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se marchó fuera de la morgue sin decir una palabra. Ritsuko sabía que no tenía sentido preguntar ahora... quizás después pensó ella.

Mirando el tatuaje una última vez, ella colocó de vuelta la sábana sobre el cuerpo.

Cubriendo el símbolo de la cruz Maltés Negra que estaba tatuada en el dorso de la mano.

* * *

Shinji se dio cuenta vagamente de que estaba flotando desnudo en un mar de oscuridad. Estaba aterrorizado, pero al mismo tiempo confortado, por razones que no podía comprender. Se le ocurrió que quizás éste era uno de esos sueños, en los cuales sabías que estabas durmiendo. Pero, aunque su vida dependiera de ello no podía recordar, haberse quedado dormido en primer lugar. 

Él estaba sin embargo, vagamente consciente que había unas memorias muy extrañas sobre Inanis y una especie de balacera... ¿Había sido real?. ¿O también fue, parte de su sueño?

Shinji...

Una voz. Una voz llamándolo. Él desea despertar y encontrar que esta vida ha sido sólo una larga pesadilla.

Shinji...

Él se tuerce y se voltea alrededor en la oscuridad, buscando la fuente de la voz.

Shinji...

Pero no la encuentra.

Viene de todos lados, viene de ninguna parte.

Él duda... se pregunta si nadie más existe en este vacío. ¿Se está volviendo loco?

Pero aquí, en esta realidad, los pensamientos tienen poder, sus miedos son capaces de manifestarse a sí mismos. Solo. Abandonado. Él empieza a aterrorizarse y forcejea contra la oscuridad, que se solidifica a su alrededor. Debido a sus miedos, él comienza a ahogarse en el vacío.

No... tú no estás solo...

Unas manos gentiles lo alcanzan por debajo de sus brazos y se enrollan alrededor de él. Él siente su calor. La presencia reconfortante de otro es suficiente para despejar sus temores y dudas. Él regresa una vez más a flotar... deslizarse... en la oscuridad. Pero, se pregunta él... ¿Cómo uno, habitaba este vacío? Donde nada más sobrevivía...

Shinji sintió una punzada de calor cuando la sangre fluyó a sus mejillas y... a otra locación... él súbitamente se dio cuenta de que quienquiera que lo estaba sosteniendo, ahora se estaba presionando muy firmemente contra él y esta... persona... definitivamente era una mujer. Considerando su propia elección de guardarropa... o falta de... él sólo pudo concluir que el individuo en cuestión estaba tan desnudo como él.

Él no pudo evitar voltear su cabeza, sabía que tendría que mirar para ver quién era tarde o temprano. Shinji no pudo evitar observar con los ojos abiertos como platos en incredulidad cuando se encontró cara a cara con Inanis, quien le estaba sonriendo felizmente.

"¡I... Inanis!" finalmente él habló, el sonido de su voz deslizándose sin esfuerzo a través del vacío sin fin.

Ella asintió. Jamás quitándole los ojos de encima ni por un momento.

"Tú deseas hacerme preguntas...Pregunta... No habrá interrupciones" susurró ella suavemente.

"¿Qu... qué... dó... dónde estamos...?"

"La pregunta no es dónde estamos... sino más bien dónde estoy yo..."

"¿Qu... qué quieres decir?"

Su sonrisa se ensanchó en una mueca astuta.

"Estoy contigo".

"No... no comprendo..."

"Estoy... en tu mente..."

"¿Esto es mi mente?"

"Sí".

"¡Entonces por qué no hay nada aquí!"

Shinji lo estaba haciendo bastante bien para alguien quien se encontraba dentro de una manifestación de su mente, pero otra vez, ésta no era la primera vez que semejantes visitas a su subconsciente ocurrían, aunque esta vez ciertamente era la primera que tenía una guía.

"Es porque aún debes aprender a enfocar tu mente... ésta es otra realidad... pero aquí... tus pensamientos tienen poder... tus pensamientos y voluntad representan verdades en esta realidad, pero como en el mundo físico, las verdades pueden distorsionarse".

"¿Fue eso por qué... por qué sentí que me estaba ahogando cuando me aterroricé...?"

"Sí, tu sentido del pánico se reflejó a sí mismo en esta realidad de tu mente. Mientras el pensamiento se volvía dominante, empezaste a ahogarte en el mar del caos que se volvió tu mente".

"Er... más o menos lo entiendo... Ermm... ¿Inanis?. ¿Sería posible que ahora me soltaras?"

"Sí... pero debes permanecer calmado... o perderás el control de nuevo".

Con esas palabras, ella lo soltó. Donde se separaron levemente, pero permanecieron al alcance de los brazos del otro.

"¿Inanis...?. ¿Sería también posible... conjurar algo de ropa? Me sentiría un poco más cómodo si no estuviera tan... descubierto..."

"Adelante... simplemente imagínalo... es tu mente después de todo".

En menos de un parpadeo, Shinji estaba de vuelta a su uniforme de escuela estándar.

"I... Inanis... cuando me referí a la ropa... me refería a los dos... ¿Cómo es que tú no... cambiaste?"

"Estoy contigo, pero eso no quiere decir que sea tú. Sólo puedes cambiarte a ti mismo... pero ya que insistes" dijo ella.

Un remolino de oscuridad súbitamente envolvió a Inanis, ocultándola temporalmente de la vista. Cuando ella reapareció, estaba vistiendo un simple chaleco blanco con una larga falda.

Ella era un extraño faro en la oscuridad.

"¿Cómo es esto posible en primer lugar? Por favor... Inanis... aún no lo entiendo... ¿Por qué está pasando esto?. ¿Quién eres en realidad? No puede ser sólo una coincidencia que te parezcas a Ayanami... o..."

Su sonrisa se desvaneció levemente, como si él hubiera tocado un asunto que estaba pesando mucho en su corazón. Todo esto no pasó sin que Shinji lo notara. Aunque él había visto a Inanis mostrar más emociones de las que Rei jamás había expresado. Parecía como si la chica enfrente de él ahora mismo no encontrara necesario mantener una expresión en blanco aquí.

"Temo que sólo puedo responder algunas de estas preguntas para ti Shinji. Ya que ni siquiera yo sé lo que soy exactamente, pero te diré lo que sé" sus ojos se inclinaron levemente, "Conozco poco de mis poderes excepto por lo que necesito hacer cuando los requiero. Manifestarme aquí en tu mente así es un caso. Tenía que asegurarme que tu mente estaba intacta... Admito vergonzosamente que empecé a vagar mientras lo hacía".

"Supongo... supongo que está bien... creo que recuerdo que antes me salvaste la vida", dijo Shinji.

"Pero fue debido a mí que estuviste en peligro en primer lugar... ellos estaban ahí para matarme... y a cualquiera quien hablara conmigo".

Shinji no estaba exactamente seguro de qué hacer con la situación. Estas experiencias eran tan confusas y desorientadoras. Lo que una vez era imposible se había revelado súbitamente como bastante posible. Pero aún así... él estaba agradecido por esta suspensión temporal de los súbitos y traumatizantes eventos del día. Había visto a gente ser asesinada ante él hoy. Seguro, él había visto a gente ser asesinada durante las batallas contra los Ángeles, pero nunca por otro ser humano. También le consternaba y perturbaba el hecho de que él no sentía nada al respecto ante el hecho de que Inanis de hecho había matado con sus propias manos.

"Inanis... aún así no fue tu culpa... pero... pero dime. ¿Qué quisiste decir cuando dijiste que tenías que asegurarte que mi mente estaba intacta?"

"Yo... para salvarme... fui forzada a... no sé cómo explicarlo, pero todos los que estaban cerca resultaron afectados, hasta tú. Te quedaste inconsciente, así que temí que quizás haya hecho algo que te lastimara..."

"Inanis. ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?" finalmente preguntó él.

"No lo sé". Una decepcionante pero por ahora no una respuesta inesperada.

"No te preocupes... No sé por qué yo también te busqué, sabía que tenías respuestas, pero no sabía exactamente por qué sabía eso".

Cuando ella lo miró de nuevo, él le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Dónde debería empezar?" preguntó ella.

"Tal vez... tal vez deberías empezar con lo que sabes sobre ti misma..."

Inanis entonces súbitamente agitó su mano, y la oscuridad que los rodeaba empezó a desvanecerse en una tonalidad amarillenta y anaranjada. Después de poco tiempo, siluetas sólidas empezaron a formarse de la nada. Lentamente se volvieron reconocibles como cuerpos y para el horror de Shinji, él inmediatamente se dio cuenta que ante él había docenas de copias de Inanis.

No.

No eran copias de Inanis, eran copias de Rei.

"¡Qué...!. ¡Qué es esto!" exclamó él cuando cada una de las copias volteó a verlo.

"Esto... es donde yo empecé" respondió Inanis.

* * *

Omake – Por Seph Khan 

Horas después. Gendo y Ritsuko estaban en la morgue secreta de NERV. Claro, todo en NERV era secreto, pero esta parte era aún más secreta de lo usual. Gendo estaba parado ahí, ocasionalmente asintiendo y murmurando "Aha..." Obviamente, estaba ignorando lo que Ritsuko estaba diciendo. Él ya sabía lo que había sucedido durante la batalla. Él era el tipo malvado quien estaba manipulando la mitad del mundo entero, lo cual significaba que él tenía que saber todo antes que nadie. En vez de estar poniendo atención, él se estaba concentrando sobre qué iba a hacer con Ritsuko después de esta autopsia/informe.

'Me pregunto si ella se pondrá ese uniforme de escuela otra vez...'

"Encontramos los restos de tres hostiles". Dijo Ritsuko, tomando un sorbo de su café. Ella había estado trabajando sin parar por las últimas 30 horas, y necesitaba el alza de la cafeína. Desesperadamente.

"¿Tres?. ¿Estaba bajo la impresión de que eran dos?" dijo Gendo. Para no ser vencido, él agarró el frasco de una sustancia como Fanta del escritorio de Ritsuko y tomó un sorbo. Ritsuko, mirando a su tableta de apuntes, lo ignoró.

'Se le deben de haber acabado las tazas de café...' pensó él.

"Tras examinar uno de los cuerpos en particular, ordené a algunos hombres que regresaran a la escena. Justo como lo imaginé, encontraron a un tercer hostil".

Los ojos de Gendo se estrecharon, "¿Encontraron?. ¿Cómo lo perdieron en primer lugar?"

"Parece que el hostil había sido disuelto a un nivel molecular. La tensión fue tan grande que el borde de su ego se colapsó, y se convirtió en LCL".

Esto era algo que Gendo no sabía.

'Quizás en verdad deba empezar a escuchar a la perra. Quién sabe qué más me halla perdido...'

"Asumo que lo que quedó del hostil fue removido de la escena y está ahora en cuarentena..."

"Por supuesto. Coloqué los restos en el frasco de mi escritorio" dijo Ritsuko, mirando al escritorio y notando el frasco faltante. Luego mirando a Gendo, sosteniéndolo. Gendo miró al frasco por un momento, luego bebió otro sorbo.

"Mmmmm... Sin preservativos artificiales de alma..."

* * *

Traducido al español el 6 de Julio del 2006 

Notas del traductor: un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, muy buena a mi parecer. En definitiva, no sé por qué, pero la escena de Inanis acabando con los 5 agentes se me figuró al más puro estilo de Matrix, quizás con excepción de los 2 tipos convertidos en sopa (¡qué locura! hehehe). Definitivamente Inanis es uno de mis personajes "creados" en el universo de NGE preferidos (el otro siendo Kaoru Miyazaki de 'Higher Learning'). Bien, sólo falta un capítulo: "Impresiones Duraderas", espérenlo, meintras tanto, dejen sus reviews.

Una vez más, gracias a Theblacksun por las correciones y su pre-lectura del capítulo, se rió un buen rato con el Omake del final jeje.


	4. Impresiones Duraderas

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: Pariah**

**Terceras Memorias: Impresiones Duraderas**

Escrito por: Mekat

Traducido por: beamknight87

Historia basada en los personajes creados y con Copyright de Gainax.

* * *

En la oscuridad de la noche, una mujer trepaba unas escaleras sosteniendo a su compañero herido. Sus ropas estaban manchadas con la sangre que salía de los brazos y una pierna de él. Al llegar a una puerta al tope de las escaleras, rápidamente tecleó el código de acceso de la casa de seguridad. La puerta automatizada se abrió rápida y silenciosamente. 

"Vamos cretino. No te vas a morir hasta que te lo ordene" murmuró la mujer mientras forcejeaba por hacer que el hombre pasara por la puerta.

Cuando ella se aseguró de haberlo metido completamente, la mujer pulsó un interruptor cercano, permitiendo a la puerta cerrarse detrás de ellos.

* * *

_Me siento enfrente de la mesa al lado de la ventana._

_Ante mí estaban los datos que recolecté de mí misma, obtenidos al atravesar las barreras de seguridad de la MAGI._

_No había muchos._

_La mayor parte de la información había sido borrada recientemente por el mismo Ikari._

_Y sólo unos cuantos kilobytes en valor de datos pudieron ser recuperados._

_La mayor parte de esos datos son de mi biología y genética._

_No significaba mucho para mí, pero había pistas de una gran manipulación genética._

_Mi conocimiento de semejantes asuntos era bastante escaso. Sabía cosas, pero no necesariamente entendía lo que significaban._

_Decidí que sólo había una manera de encontrar la verdad._

_Súbitamente, escucho un sonido detrás de mí._

_Es Shinji._

_También viene a mi atención que ya amaneció._

_Apagando mi laptop, me levanto y me doy la vuelta para ver si hay algo que él necesite._

_

* * *

_Shinji gruñó mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama, sufriendo lo que sentía que debía de ser la madre de todas las resacas.

Perezosamente observó el cuarto, buscando un signo de cualquier cosa familiar, pero no encontró ninguno.

Luego escuchó la puerta chirriar al abrirse. Apenas y lo creyó cuando vio a Inanis en el umbral. Él esperaba que sus memorias hubieran sido un sueño. Pero esto probaba lo contrario.

Notó la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de ella.

Se sentía... casi maternal por alguna extraña razón...

Inanis se le acercó y lenta y cuidadosamente se sentó a su lado.

"Así que es verdad entonces... todo lo que me dijiste anoche... esperaba que todo fuera una extraña pesadilla..."

La chica permaneció en silencio.

"Mi padre... todo este tiempo, jugando a ser Dios bajo nuestras narices, y Ayanami... Rei... creada por mi padre... como tú..." él se volteó para mirarla, "¿Pero ahora quiere matarte? Pensé que lo conocía. Pero realmente nunca lo conocí. He sido un tonto al pensar que le importaba..."

"Me temo que tú no puedes detenerlo Shinji... él sólo te hará a un lado" dijo ella.

Por un momento, Shinji vio a Inanis sacudirse levemente de lado a lado, parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

"¿Estás... estás bien?"

La chica alzó su mano y sostuvo su cabeza. Era obvio para Shinji que estaba muy cansada y apenas y podía estar consciente.

"No es nada..." dijo ella secamente.

Pero las gruesas sombras bajo sus ojos decían lo contrario. Inanis no había dormido apropiadamente por lo que ahora eran más de tres días. Ella siempre evitaba quedarse dormida por completo para defenderse contra ataques como el que ocurrió en su segunda noche de libertad. El extremo esfuerzo mental causado por la pelea de ayer con los agentes desconocidos no le ayudaba en nada.

"Necesitas descansar..." declaró él preocupadamente, "Tú... tú puedes descansar ahora... mantendré un ojo abierto por ti..."

Ella le ofreció otra pequeña y apenas notable sonrisa, "Lo haré... más tarde..."

Él entonces notó su hombro nuevamente vendado.

"¿Estás herida?"

Ella observó y alcanzó su hombro, "¿Esto? Esto fue de antes, es una molestia pero nada de qué preocuparse" dijo.

"Ya... ya veo... no puedo dejarte hacer esto tú sola Inanis... has sido debilitada... te ayudaré a obtener tus respuestas... y... quizás yo también obtenga unas respuestas para mí al mismo tiempo" declaró él resuelto.

Inanis asintió ante esto, "Pero no debes ponerte en peligro tú mismo. Tú no puedes ayudarme contra quienes desean lastimarme como ayer".

"Entiendo... ¿Pero de todas formas quiénes eran esas personas? No eran gente de mi padre, no puede ser, no habrían disparado a los agentes de vigilancia".

"Eso no lo sé. Pero lo que sé es ellos estaban preparados para mí. Pero no como los otros lo estaban".

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'preparados'?"

"Sus mentes. Habían sido reforzadas. Las memorias hablaban de años de entrenamiento en preparación. Hay mucha fe, mucha dedicación a una causa".

"Oh... Espera. ¿Qué memorias?"

"Las memorias del hombre".

"¿El hombre?. ¿Cuál hombre?"

"Parece que a veces, cuando extingo un alma, un fragmento de sus memorias es retenido por mí. Ésa es una de las razones por las que he sobrevivido tanto tiempo. El conocimiento de las armas de fuego, tácticas de combate, primeros auxilios..." ella indicó su hombro lastimado, "Incluso cosas pequeñas acerca de encontrar casas abandonadas, las cuales pueden proveer refugio. Todas esas son cosas que he obtenido a través de semejante medio".

"Pero ¿La mayor parte de tu supervivencia diaria aún está basada en las memorias de Ayanami como dijiste antes, verdad?"

"Correcto..." respondió ella, pero luego de repente movió su cabeza a un lado, " estás perturbado por algo" era más una declaración que una pregunta.

"Bueno... yo..."

"Tú... deseas saber a cuántos he matado..."

"..."

"¿Sí?"

"Eso... eso creo..."

"¿Si todos estaban dispuestos a matarme, importaría cuántos?" ella le preguntó.

"No... no lo sé..."

Inanis decidió no seguir con el tema. Aunque Shinji vino con otra pregunta.

"¿Ahora qué?"

"No estoy segura... no puedo irme de la ciudad. Esa opción ha sido hecha inasequible por la cuarentena impuesta. He pasado a través de la MAGI pero la información que extraje... carecía de algo. Está la opción de permanecer encubierta, pero temo que eso no es una consideración viable a largo plazo".

* * *

"¡Maldita sea!" gritó Asuka mientras pateaba su bote de basura por la frustración. 

"¡En qué rayos se metió ese idiota!"

Escuchó la puerta del departamento abrirse, esperaba que fuera Shinji, salió corriendo a ver, pero simplemente era Misato, regresando del Cuartel General.

"¿Algo?" preguntó Asuka impacientemente.

Ella pudo adivinarlo por la expresión deprimida de Misato.

"Nada... ni siquiera me han dicho qué está pasando".

"¡Pero eres una Mayor con un demonio!. ¡No hay tanta gente en NERV que sobrepase tu rango!"

"Estarías sorprendida..."

"¡Vamos... hubo gente que trató de matarnos!. ¡Probablemente tienen a Shinji en sus manos por todo lo que sabemos!"

"El... Comandante no parece estar preocupado sobre eso..."

Asuka estaba en shock, "¡Pero... pero... él es su hijo!. ¿Ni siquiera está preocupado un poco?"

"Creo... creo que no... mandaron a gente para que fuera a buscarlo. Parece que están más concentrados en otros asuntos por alguna razón".

"¡Qué puede ser más importante que recuperar a uno de sus pilotos!"

* * *

Rei estaba sola en el parque abandonado. 

Un silencio mortal prevalecía a su alrededor, el área había sido limpiada salvo por las ocasionales manchas carmesíes que marcaban la tierra.

La entrada al parque había sido bloqueada y marcada como un sito de investigación policial, pero semejantes trivialidades no la habían detenido antes.

Cuidadosamente, examinó el suelo sin perturbar ninguna evidencia de lo que haya sucedido. Progresivamente, empezó a conectar los eventos por sí misma.

Los eventos, que sucedieron ayer no sorprendieron al Comandante, aunque, era claro que él había estado preocupado por algo. Ella podía decirlo.

Aunque parecía, que él no estaba consternado por el status actual del Tercer Elegido.

Rei por otra parte estaba bastante preocupada, lo cual era algo que la sorprendió.

Normalmente, si el Comandante indicaba un asunto de ser irrelevante, ella automáticamente lo calificaría igual. Era una cuestión de confianza, un asunto de confidencia en su juicio. Pero últimamente...

No había sido lo mismo, había cosas que se salían de lugar, cosas como su otra 'yo' por ejemplo.

La misma existencia de esta entidad de sombras estaba mal.

Mirando hacia arriba, Rei repentinamente detectó una oleada de una clase. Se percató mucho de una presencia.

Se volvió casi abrumadora, una sensación asfixiante, temporalmente encontró muy difícil respirar.

Era 'ella', Rei estaba seguro de ello, podía sentirlo. No por detectarla en una localización particular sino por una cierta ausencia. Sin embargo dentro del espacio de esa ausencia, estaba una chispa brillante, apenas reconocible y debilitándose, pero Rei ya podía decir quién era.

Shinji estaba con ella y ella lo destruiría pronto si nada se hacía.

Inanis.

Vacío...

Olvido...

* * *

Cuerpos ensuciaban el camino mientras los restos flameantes de lo que una vez fue un base da campo móvil de NERV lanzaban humo al aire. El una vez bien armado bloqueo de camino había sido devastado en cuestión de minutos por una pequeña, pero eficiente fuerza de destacamento. Su objetivo sin embargo no era aplastar la cuarentena de Tokyo-3 sino la inserción rápida y desapercibida de un grupo conocido por ellos solamente como el CI. 

Este grupo consistía de sólo tres individuos. Su objetivo clasificado.

Las tres figuras caminaron a través de las filas de cuerpos sin perturbarse mientras la fuerza de destacamento limpiaba a sus propios muertos, asegurándose de que ningún rastro quedara. Después de ello se les había ordenada atacar otro bloqueo como una distracción, permitiendo al CI infiltrarse en la ciudad sin demora.

No mucho después de que penetraron el perímetro, llegaron a un viejo depósito de autobuses, donde se encontraron con dos figuras bajo las sombras del refugio, ocultados de ojos escrutadores. Una de las figuras estaba sentada en una silla de plástico. Pesadamente vendado, él parecía haber sido herido de gravedad en una pelea previa.

"¿Son ustedes dos los únicos sobrevivientes?" preguntó el hombre quien parecía estar a cargo del trío.

"Sí señor" respondió Marina, quien estaba parada al lado de Fredrick.

"¿Dónde está?" preguntó el hombre.

Marina pareció titubear un poco, cuando ella finalmente contestó "Desconocido".

El hombre la observó, con sus ojos fríos, los cuales parecían clavarse en su misma mente.

"Váyanse. Nosotros nos encargaremos de la situación".

Marina se inclinó levemente ante el hombre, luego procedió a ayudar a su compañero herido a levantarse. Ambos se fueron sin decir una palabra de la escena.

"¿Qué se debe hacer con ellos?" preguntó la mujer quien estaba parada al lado del líder del grupo tan pronto que los otros dos ya se habían ido.

"Nos encargaremos de ellos cuando regresemos", dijo fríamente el hombre.

"¿Así que ahora a dónde?"

El hombre cerró sus ojos al parecer en concentración, eventualmente los abrió otra vez y luego se volteó para dirigirse a una nueva dirección

"Por aquí" fue todo lo que dijo.

* * *

"Ikari" habló el Comandante al levantar el teléfono y colocárselo en la oreja. 

"Padre..." vino una voz desde el otro extremo.

Gendo se puso rígido, él había esperado que Inanis tratara de contactarlo luego de que él borrara los archivos concernientes al proyecto, pero no había considerado que ella lo hiciera a través de su hijo.

"¿Dónde estás?" preguntó fríamente, habiendo ya ordenado el rastreo al presionar un botón.

"10 p.m. esta noche, mi escuela, en el teatro... creo que no tiene sentido pedirte que vengas solo, pero... lo intentaré de todas formas".

Click. La línea estaba muerta.

Gendo lentamente colgó el teléfono. Esto sería interesante. Ciertamente interesante.

"Ikari" vino la voz de Fuyutsuki mientras el anciano entraba en su oficina.

"¿Sí?"

"Tenemos una situación. La Estación 1-15 reporta que están bajo grave fuego enemigo de una fuerza sin identificar que trata de pasar a través de la cuarentena".

"¿En verdad? Los ancianos deben de estarse poniendo muy impacientes por atrapar a nuestra fugitiva".

"Si enviamos refuerzos a la Estación, eso va a debilitar seriamente nuestro perímetro de seguridad dentro y alrededor de la ciudad".

"La filtraciones ya habrán ocurrido. Envía los refuerzos y revisa todas las Estaciones. Dudo que un ataque frontal sea considerado para misiones de inserción".

El Subcomandante asintió y se preparó para irse cuando Gendo súbitamente habló otra vez, "Te encargarás de cualquier otro problema esta noche. Tengo otros asuntos que atender".

Fuyutsuki se dio la vuelta, casi no creyendo lo que acababa de oír, pero se dio cuenta de que éste no era el caso, ya que Gendo sacó una pequeña pistola de su escritorio y la metió dentro de su chaqueta.

* * *

"¿Estás segura de que esto va a funcionar? Estoy seguro que mi padre tendrá la escuela completamente rodeada, eso si es que se aparece en primer lugar" dijo Shinji. El chico se sentó enfrente de una mesa, mientras esperaba a Inanis quien se estaba cambiando en la otra habitación. 

"Él estará ahí. Sabe en estos momentos que seré capaz de decir si él está presente o no. No va a dejar pasar esta oportunidad sin intentarlo" dijo Inanis mientras terminaba de ponerse su chaqueta.

"Sí. Eso quizás sea verdad, pero eso aún no lo detendrá de rodear el área con agentes".

Inanis caminó ligeramente en el comedor, su laptop en su mano.

"He sacado algunos viejos esquemas de los planos de Tokyo-3. Hay conductos de agua, los cuales pasan por debajo de la escuela. Podemos acceder a ellos desde el sótano si es requerido".

"¿Conductos de agua?. ¿No están... llenos de agua?"

"Puedo sobrecargar el sistema y apagar las bombas en el área por un corto tiempo. El suficiente para que nos permita cruzar a salvo".

"Ah..."

Inanis colocó su laptop en la mesa y se sentó al lado de él.

"Shinji ¿Estás seguro de que quieres venir conmigo?"

"Yo... yo no estoy seguro. Pero sé que no te puedo dejar ir sola".

"Gracias".

Shinji sintió que se sonrojaba bajo la gratitud de Inanis. Pero también notó algo fuera de lugar con la forma en que Inanis se veía. Luego se dio cuenta de qué era.

"Emm... ¿Inanis? Tus ojos están... cambiando de rojo a negro una y otra vez..."

Ella parpadeó por un segundo, como si no entendiera la pregunta.

"Oh... Ya no llevo más los lentes de contacto. Ellos... probaron ser un estorbo para mí cuando necesito... liberar mi mente".

"No... no quiero ser grosero. Pero la gente va a notarlos... ¿Quizás... quizás si en vez de ellos te pones unos lentes de sol?. ¿Puedes quitártelos fácilmente cuando lo necesites verdad? Además, los lentes de contacto no lo escondieron cuando toda tu pupila se volvió negra, los lentes de sol lo harán".

Ella mostró una pequeña sonrisa ante su extraña vista, "Correcto" asintió ella.

"¿Inanis...?" él la miró a ella.

"¿Sí?"

Mientras ella lo miraba, Shinji dirigió sus ojos al piso, evitando su mirada.

"¿Vas... vas a matarlo?"

"Yo... no lo sé".

"Ya... ya veo..."

"Todo lo que quiero es asegurarme que él deje de cazarme".

"Lo sé... es sólo... él... él aún es mi padre..."

Él inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba levemente.

"Te pediría por favor... que trates... de no matar... a nadie más si es posible..."

"... Ya veo..."

No hubo más comentarios de Shinji, hasta él sabía, que no estaba en posición para demandar nada de Inanis. Habiendo conocido sus orígenes, él simpatizaba con ella, pero al mismo tiempo le temía por lo que ella era capaz de hacer y lo que ella representaba para él. Ella era la respuesta a las preguntas que él se había hecho a sí mismo desde que podía recordar.

¿Pero la respuesta le haría algún bien?

Él sabía tanto como Inanis le había dicho, de lo cual nada de lo que encontró era placentero en lo más mínimo.

"Shinji... déjame pedirte algo más..." casi susurró ella.

"¿Sí?"

"Lleva esto contigo" ella le entregó una pistola que había guardado, "Es una Beretta, el seguro está en el lado derecho" indicó ella.

Shinji la observó por un momento pero luego inmediatamente trató de regresársela.

"No... no puedo... acabo de pedirte que no mates si puedes y me pides a mí que lo haga en tu lugar?" protestó él.

"Shinji, aunque tú no estás en peligro por parte de lo hombres de tu padre, no detiene el hecho de que aún hay otros como los de ayer, quienes no se lo pensarán dos veces al dispararte".

"No puedo disparar un arma... no tomaré la vida de otro ser humano..."

Inanis bajó su vista y lentamente le quitó el arma. "Muy bien... no puedo forzarte a hacer algo que no quieres hacer. Pero recuerda Shinji, a veces... tienes que hacer una elección".

"¿Una elección...?

"Quién vive o muere... tú... o ellos".

* * *

El teléfono en el departamento de Misato sonó varias veces antes de que una Mayor sin aliento y medio desvestida corriera a contestarlo. 

"¡Hola!"

"¿Misato?. ¿Qué te detuvo?"

"Oh perdón Ritsuko, estaba a punto de tomar una ducha" respondió ella mientras se quitaba el cabello suelto de enfrente de la cara.

"¿Qué hay de Asuka?. ¿Por qué ella no contestó?"

"Ella ha estado... disgustada últimamente..."

"Olvídalo. Como sea, pensé que te gustaría saber que el Comandante tendrá una reunión con su hijo y la chica esta noche".

"¿Qué?. ¡Cómo!" exclamó ella en sorpresa.

"¡Shhh...! Tengo mis métodos... no se supone que deba decirte esto, pero sólo pensé que sería mejor para nuestro interés si recuperamos al piloto de la Unidad-01 en una pieza e ¿Imagino que usted se asegurará de ello, no Mayor?"

"Dios te bendiga Ritsu. Te debo una".

"Me debes más de una querida, pero debo advertirte que no interfieras con el Comandante o con la 'chica'. Tu prioridad es la seguridad de Shinji, y asegúrate de no ser vista a menos que realmente tengas que hacerlo. Estoy segura que el Comandante no apreciará mucho tu interferencia en sus asuntos".

"Entiendo, pero dime algo Ritsu... ¿Qué hay con esa chica y el escuadrón de asalto de ayer?"

Desde el otro extremo de la línea, Ritsuko suspiró, "Misato... créeme... entre menos sepas, mejor... confía en mi en esto..."

"... está bien... ¿Dónde están ellos?"

"Oh y por cierto Misato, antes de que te diga dónde..."

"¿Sí?"

"¿Podrías por favor dejar de llamarme Ritsu...?"

* * *

Asuka se apoyó contra el corredor mientras escuchaba cuidadosamente la interesante conversación que Misato estaba teniendo con Ritsuko. Era obvio para ella que Misato no iba a iluminarla con esta pieza de información, mucho menos considerar llevarla al lugar. 

Por supuesto que esto no serviría del todo.

Aunque Asuka se rehusaba a sentirse de alguna forma responsable por el predicamento actual de Shinji, ella sin embargo sentía una pizca de vergüenza ante el hecho de que la habían arrastrado a la seguridad mientras que a Shinji lo habían dejado atrás y dado por muerto.

Sentía que le debía algo.

Y si hay algo que Asuka Langley Sohryu odiaba más que nada, era deberle nada a nadie.

* * *

Shinji estaba sentado observando en silencio en el escenario vacío. Al parecer estaba solo en el teatro. Miró su reloj, el cual le dijo que eran cinco para las diez. Era aparente que su padre no se iba a aparecer sino hasta la hora señalada. No había nada más que pudiera hacer ahora sino esperar. 

Exactamente a las 10p.m., Gendo Ikari entró al pequeño teatro.

Sin embargo, Shinji seguía mirando el escenario, ignorando deliberadamente la presencia de su padre.

Gendo cuidadosamente empezó a caminar hacia su hijo, dando pasos en un patrón rítmico. Cada paso enfatizado por el rechinar del piso de madera. Pronto, se detuvo al lado del chico, y se sentó a dos asientos de distancia de él.

"Padre" dijo Shinji con una calma nada característica de su parte.

Ningún Ikari estaba preparado para verse el uno al otro, aún en tales circunstancias. Ambos seguían mirando justo al frente, como si esperaran que una obra escolar comenzara en el escenario ante ellos.

"Shinji" dijo Gendo en un tono neutral.

Con las cumplidos en un extremo, el Comandante inmediatamente fue directo al punto.

"¿Dónde está ella?" preguntó él, aún mirando hacia delante.

Por mucho que Inanis había estado ayudando a Shinji a prepararse a sí mismo para este momento, no detuvo el hecho de que al final, Shinji aún estaba esencial y extremadamente intimidado por su padre. Su resolución estaba, pero ponerlo simple, derritiéndose como si fuera mantequilla ante la presencia de Gendo.

"E... ella está por..." murmuró Shinji, su voz lentamente desvaneciéndose junto con su determinación.

"Si ella no está aquí, entonces no hay razón para que yo esté aquí".

Gendo estaba a punto de levantarse e irse cuando escuchó a una voz hacer eco a través del salón, su lugar de origen impreciso, pero por el sonido, definitivamente era Inanis.

"Te quedarás donde estás".

Gendo trató de determinar su localización, pero era en vano, así que trató de hacerle hablar más, "Hola, Inanis".

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué?" repitió Gendo.

"¿Por qué me creaste?. ¿Qué soy yo?" ella fue directo al punto.

Gendo se dio la vuelta levemente y miró a Shinji por el rabillo del ojo. El chico aún estaba viendo el escenario.

"¿Cuánto le dijiste a Shinji? Preguntó él.

"Tanto como sé".

"¿Qué tanto es eso?"

"Que soy un ser artificial. Que Rei también lo es".

"Ya veo..."

"¿Entonces?"

Él no dio una respuesta por un rato, posiblemente considerando cualquier método para salvar la situación. Shinji ahora sabía sobre Rei, pero él no sabía del plan mayor. El escenario podía seguir adelante.

"¿Por qué debería decirte nada?"

"Porque sería menos problema para ti a la larga".

"Y se supone que deba tomar tu palabra por ello".

"No... aunque sin embargo deberías considerar que los dos hombres que trajiste contigo ahora están sufriendo de severas contusiones y posibles fracturas de cráneo. Aunque no debes preocuparte, 'probablemente' vivirán" dijo Inanis cuando finalmente salió detrás de la cortina del escenario enfrente de ellos.

Gendo apenas y pudo suprimir un jadeo cuando la vio por primera vez en vida real. Había oído por parte del agente sobreviviente quien protegió a la Segunda Elegida, que Inanis actualmente llevaba el cabello café. Pero la manera en que se la imaginó no le hacía ninguna justicia del todo. Era la misma imagen de Yui excepto por sus ojos y su expresión oscura.

Pero otra vez... así es como Yui se veía cuando ella estaba encabronada por algo.

Recuperándose de su sorpresa inicial, la mente de Gendo finalmente registró la parte acerca de que sus hombres ya habían sido deshabilitados. Esta parte realmente no vino como sorpresa para él, pero lo impresionó aún más de lo que ya estaba. En verdad había creado a un ser poderoso... si tan sólo pudiera controlarla...

"Shinji..." llamó él.

Shinji se volteó para ver a su padre nerviosamente, sin saber qué esperar.

"Espera afuera" comandó Gendo.

"Pero..." Shinji estaba a punto de protestar.

"Ve".

Shinji observó a su padre y luego a Inanis.

"No responderé ninguna de sus preguntas en tu presencia" añadió el Comandante.

Asintiendo, Inanis le señaló a Shinji que estaba bien que hiciera lo que su padre decía. Viendo que no había nada que él pudiera hacer, sin otra palabra, Shinji se levantó y rápidamente se retiró al frió aire nocturno afuera del teatro.

Cuando Gendo estaba seguro de que Shinji se había dio, dirigió su atención de vuelta a Inanis.

"De nuevo repito. ¿Qué tengo que ganar a cambio por esta información?" le preguntó él a ella.

"La verdad podría extraer la información a la fuerza de tu mente... pero estoy segura que no encontrarías el proceso agradable ni lo sobrevivirías ya que estamos en eso... la única razón por la que te estoy dando una oportunidad de hablar por tu propia voluntad es por el bien de Shinji" dijo ella.

Gendo la observó intensamente. Él podía decir que ella no estaba fanfarroneando.

"Si debes saber..." él habló calladamente, "tú no eras nada más que un experimento alterno de mi parte".

"¿Para qué?"

"Un cuerpo sustituto".

"..."

"Tú sabes exactamente para quién estaba intencionado".

"Pero... pero tú no contabas con la mente con la cual vino".

"No. Se suponía que estuvieras en blanco, justo como los otros cuerpos de reemplazo... excepto que fuiste hecha más fuerte, más rápida, más resistente y mejor en todos los aspectos".

"¿Y mis habilidades?"

"Sospecho que se originaron por mi intento por arreglar las 'desventajas' que venían con los cuerpos previos de Rei... como una entidad viviente, Rei siempre está en peligro de caerse a pedazos. Su Campo-AT quizás sea más fuerte que el de los humanos, pero también es mucho más inestable. Si no fuera por los tanques de tratamiento de LCL, ella probablemente debería ser reemplazada constantemente. Tú por otra parte debías ser más... confiable".

"O eso pensaste".

"Sí" dijo él con casi una mueca.

* * *

Afuera, Shinji pateó otro guijarro en la oscuridad. Se quedó apoyado contra la pared, una pequeña lámpara sobre él, iluminando al chico en un solo lugar. Estaba confundido, nervioso e impaciente por un encierro. En el edificio detrás de él, había dos personas quienes lo intimidaban debido a razones completamente diferentes y en grados diferentes. Pero al mismo tiempo eran dos personas a quienes él no deseaba ver lastimadas. 

"Shinji".

Shinji brincó, casi teniendo un ataque cardiaco cuando sintió una mano tocar su hombro. Dándose la vuelta, Shinji se encontró a sí mismo mirando directamente en dos ojos carmesíes familiares.

"¡Rei!" exclamó él.

* * *

"¡Maldito auto estúpido!" chilló Misato con rabia mientras manejaba lo más rápido que podía hacia la escuela. 

Frustrada y enojada por el cruel golpe que el destino le había dado, Misato en realidad tenía intenciones de llegar al teatro antes de que Ikari lo hiciera. Sin embargo habrían sido cinco minutos desde que se fue de su departamento cuando sus baterías se murieron. Con nadie fuera a estas horas por el toque de queda temporal, ella tuvo que confiar de nuevo en su más bien refinada habilidad para "pedir prestadas" baterías de auto. La tarea sin embargo le llevó más tiempo del que esperaba y ahora estaba, obviamente bastante retrasada para su pequeño encuentro.

* * *

Las puertas del salón de teatro se abrieron azotándose atrayendo la atención de Gendo e Inanis. Rei entró dando zancadas, con una mirada determinada en el rostro, seguida rápidamente por Shinji quien parecía que iba a tener una crisis nerviosa. 

"¡Rei!" gritó Gendo con sorpresa.

Inanis sin embargo, simplemente la miró fríamente.

"¡Rei!. ¡Por favor detente!" rogó Shinji.

Pero Rei siguió avanzando hacia Inanis, sus ojos se estrecharon, eventualmente deteniéndose al alcance de un brazo de Inanis.

"Hola Rei..." casi dijo con desprecio Inanis, inclinando su cabeza a un lado, como si la examinara.

"Inanis..." dijo Rei.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" preguntó Inanis, quien empezó a caminar alrededor de su contraparte de cabello azul.

"Estás lastimando a Shinji".

"Yo no haría nada semejante".

"No importa si lo harías. Lo que importa es que lo haces lo desees o no".

"¡No...!" negó Inanis, pero por el sonido de su voz, ella no parecía muy segura de sí misma.

"Eres una amenaza para Shinji y cualquier otro cerca de ti" añadió Rei.

"¡Rei!. ¡Detén esto!. ¡Inanis no lastimaría a nadie a menos que la ataquen primero!" defendió Shinji.

Rei volteó su cabeza para ver a Shinji momentáneamente, observándolo directo a los ojos, "Es su naturaleza destruir. Incluso ahora ella sofoca tu alma".

"Pero... pero ella puede controlar su naturaleza... ¿Verdad Inanis?" Shinji observó incrédulo a las dos chicas ante él. Inanis sin embargo, se quedó callada, sus ojos evitando los suyos a propósito.

"Si es así, ella debe mantener el control todos los días, en cada momento de su vida... temo que ella no está a la altura para semejante tarea" habló tranquilamente Rei.

"¡No puedes juzgarla si no le has dado la oportunidad!"

"Lo siento Shinji. Hago lo que debo. Ella no debe ser".

"¡Si yo no debo existir entonces tampoco tú!" escupió Inanis.

"Eso tal vez sea verdad, pero yo no tengo el control de mi destino".

"¡Eso es falso! Ningún simple mortal puede controlar el destino de otro".

"Si me niego, seré reemplazada".

"Entonces únete a mí... él no puede reemplazarte si estás conmigo".

"No... hago lo que debo".

"¡Shinji hazte a un lado!" rápidamente advirtió su padre.

Antes de que Shinji pudiera entender la implicación de las palabras de Rei, fue hecho a un lado por su padre, justo a tiempo ya que los tablones de madera que hacían el piso debajo de él se astillaron y las sillas dobladas fueron lanzadas hacia atrás por una fuerza invisible.

Inanis también fue enviada hacia atrás a la fuerza, chillando de dolor cuando se estrelló contra una pila de accesorios del escenario, pero no le afectó tanto como muchos otros objetos cercanos, como una cubeta de metal la cual fue aplastada por completo ante sus mismos ojos.

"¿Qué?. ¡Qué rayos!" balbuceó Shinji.

"Es Rei... ella va a destruir a Inanis..." explicó su padre gravemente mientras sostenía a Shinji.

"¿Qué?. ¡NO!" forcejeó Shinji para escapar del agarre de su padre.

"¡Cálmate niño!. ¡No podemos detenerlas ahora!"

Mientras tanto, Inanis se levantó de la pila dispersada, el enojo claramente visible en sus ojos.

"Tu Campo-AT no es efectivo contra mí Rei... ¿Crees que aún me puedes derrotar?" dijo ella, probando la sangre de sus labios cortados.

Rei aún la estaba observando igual de fríamente, "Sólo porque no puedo aplastarte con mi campo, no significa que no pueda acabarte de una forma alternativa". Inmediatamente, la vista de Rei se elevó hacia arriba, apuntando a la viga encima de Inanis, la cual súbitamente fue destrozada por los extremos y fue enviada abajo.

Inanis apenas y se dio cuenta a tiempo, saltando hacia delante mientras iniciaba su propio ataque contra Rei al mismo tiempo. Mientras la viga se estrellaba detrás de ella, Inanis ya sabía que no podría atacar a Rei a través de su mente como a los otros. Para Inanis, el alma de Rei brillaba fuertemente en comparación de las pálidas chispas de las otras almas, una llamarada brillante atestiguando la fuerza superior de su mente. Sin embargo, como Gendo mencionó antes, Inanis tenía bastantes ventajas sobre Rei. Inanis era por mucho más fuerte, resistente y considerablemente rápida.

Inanis atacó físicamente a Rei, mandando una patada a su cintura. Aunque no tan efectivo contra Inanis, el Campo-AT de Rei ofreció algo de protección contra sus ataques. El campo se formó a unas cuantas pulgadas de su cintura, pero sólo sirvió para suavizar el golpe en vez de pararlo. Normalmente capaz de detener balas, el Campo-AT de Rei fue degradado por el Campo-AT negativo de Inanis.

Chillando de dolor, Rei fue lanzada atrás al suelo por el golpe. Aunque en agonía, Rei no pudo evitar pensar que si su campo no hubiera suavizado la patada de Inanis, la fuerza probablemente le habría destrozado todas las costillas.

"¡NO!. ¡REI!. ¡INANIS!. ¡DETENGAN ESTO POR FAVOR!" gritó Shinji.

Pero fue en vano, para las dos chicas ni Shinji o Gendo existían más. Hasta que una de ellas estuviera muerta.

Gendo observaba intensamente, aún sosteniendo firmemente a Shinji quien estaba forcejeando, tratando de adivinar quién eventualmente saldría victoriosa de la pelea.

Inanis estaba a punto de atacar otra vez, cuando de repente perdió el equilibrio por el Campo-AT de Rei, dándole a Rei el suficiente tiempo para recuperarse y usar su campo para estrellar de espaldas a Inanis contra la pared.

El yeso en la pared se quebró y desmoronó cuando la chica fue aplastada contra él, pero en contacto directo con el campo invertido de Inanis, el Campo-AT de Rei no podía mantener su cohesión por mucho tiempo. Así que tras unos cuantos segundos, el campo se colapsó e Inanis fue liberada del agarre, cayendo al suelo en sus rodillas. Gruñendo, Inanis rápidamente se levantó y corrió de nuevo hacia su oponente, esquivando por poco otro ataque ya que Rei pulsó hacia fuera y aplastó las sillas a su lado en un revoltijo de metal torcido y plástico roto.

Inanis tomó una de las sillas y la lanzó hacia Rei, quien fácilmente la hizo a un lado. Pero sólo era una distracción temporal, permitiendo a Inanis acercarse más. Para cuando Rei había vuelto su atención a ella, encontró el puño de Inanis volando directo hacia su cara. Usando lo poco de artes marciales que sabía, Rei esquivó el puñetazo y abofeteó con el dorso de la mano a Inanis en la cara sacando sangre de sus uñas. Sin embargo, Inanis quedo inmovilizada sólo por un segundo ya que agarró el brazo de Rei y la lanzó sobre su hombro al suelo. Rei gritó ya que sintió que se iba a dislocar su hombro, y cuando el impacto contra el suelo siguió, estaba segura de que se había roto una o más costillas.

Gendo apretó los dientes por el enojo. Ésta era la primera vez en años que sentía que una pelea como la que ahora se desarrollaba ante él, simplemente estaba mal. Pero tratar de detenerlas ahora sería como tratar de separar a dos rinocerontes furiosos con las manos desnudas.

Sintiendo la victoria, Inanis fue a la garganta de Rei pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa, ya que fue alcanzada en pleno vuelo por una bala, la cual le atravesó la cintura. Fue lanzada de sus pies y cayó pesadamente al suelo al lado de Rei cubriendo su herida mientras la sangre formaba un charco debajo de ella.

Jadeando de sorpresa por éste giro en los eventos, Shinji inmediatamente se zafó del agarre de Gendo y corrió al lado de Inanis, sólo girando la cabeza para encontrar la fuente del disparo.

Se quedó en shock por lo que vio.

Era Misato.

* * *

_Estoy gruñendo en el piso._

_Me siento débil ya que mi sangre, mi vida, está siendo lentamente drenada de mí._

_Eventualmente me doy cuenta de una voz. La reconozco como la de Shinji. Él parecía distante para mí en ese momento, pero cerca al mismo tiempo, tal vez confortante. Quizás es debido al shock, ya que el pensamiento normal se volvió estrenuo para mí._

_La verdad sabía que la bala no había dañado ningún órgano vital, sólo había penetrado mi cintura y salido directo a través de ella. Pero el dolor aún era muy real._

_Físicamente, probablemente estaba cubierta de heridas por los ataques de Rei. Mentalmente, me había ejercido cerca de mi límite para atravesar su campo._

_Habría sido fácil rendirse a la oscuridad que amenazaba con abrumarme._

_Pero no puedo. No supe exactamente cómo, pero lo sabía. Los sentí, moviéndose como sombras de los muertos entre el reino de los vivos. Ellos venían por mí. Y se llevarían a cualquiera quien me conociera._

_No podía abandonar a Shinji._

_

* * *

_"Shi...ji..." pudo croar.

"¡Inanis!. ¡Inanis!. ¡Por favor tenemos que llevarte a un hospital!" dijo Shinji.

Cerca, Rei pudo impulsarse hacia arriba con una mano, mientras que la otra sostenía su costilla rota. Le dolía ver la falta de preocupación de Shinji hacia ella. Pero viendo a Inanis ahora, sangrando profusamente en el escenario, ella casi podía verse a sí mima en esa posición. Como ella, Inanis tenía poca elección en lo que era, pero a diferencia de ella, eligió perseguir su propio destino, en vez de someterse al seleccionado para ella. Tal vez parte de su disgusto hacia Inanis venía por el hecho de que poseía el valor para hacer lo que ella no podía.

Con la voluntad de pelear drenada de ella, Rei giró su cabeza para encontrar al Comandante observando con interés. El pequeño ceño fruncido en su rostro probablemente marcaba su disgusto con ella por su interferencia original. Aunque ya no importaba más. Ella, incluso al menos sólo en esta reencarnación, no le importaría más lo que él pensaba. Puede que él fuera su creador, pero eso aún no lo hacía su dios.

Saliendo de su trance, Misato rápidamente fue hacia su Shinji, quien estaba aterrado ante la vista de tanta sangre. Shinji se encontró a sí mismo hecho a un lado, volteándose para ver mientras Misato rápidamente destrozaba un trapo que encontró tirado en una larga tira de tela. La Mayor procedió a envolver la tira alrededor de la cintura de Inanis, en un intento de al menos alentar el flujo de sangre.

Shinji no sabía qué sentir para este punto. Por una parte, estaba más furioso de lo que nunca antes había estado, casi hasta más allá de la razón. Pero si no hubiera sido por Misato, entonces Inanis quizás se habría desangrado hasta morir ante sus ojos. Se volteó para ver a Rei no muy lejos, sus ojos se suavizaron. Mucho a diferencia de lo que se veían durante la violenta pelea anterior. Él se sintió tan impotente ante los eventos que sucedieron a su alrededor.

Aunque se dio cuenta por primera vez del estado del salón de teatro. Escombros estaban esparcidos por todo el piso. Las paredes estaban quebradas y desmoronándose, el mismo techo apenas y podía mantenerse. Restos aplastados de sillas, soportes de música y otros objetos yacían entre la madera astillada como casualidad en una guerra surrealista entre fuerzas de otro mundo.

"Shin...ji..." llamó Inanis débilmente otra vez.

Su voz trajo de vuelta la atención de Shinji a ella. Sus ojos llenos de pena, todo su enojo abandonándolo como un mal sueño.

"Estoy aquí..." dijo él, sosteniendo una de sus manos.

"Ve... vete de aquí... déjame..."

"¿Qué?. ¡Por qué!"

"Ellos vienen... ellos... los matarán a todos ustedes..."

Al escuchar sus palabras, Gendo recuperó la atención, inmediatamente entendiendo la implicación de lo que chica herida acababa de decir.

"Mayor, coja a Shinji y Rei. Nos vamos... ahora..." dijo Gendo, alcanzando su chaqueta con la mano, listo para sacar su pistola.

"¡Qué!" Misato finalmente lo notó, "¡Qué hay sobre la chica!"

"Déjela..." dijo él fríamente.

"¡Pero señor!. ¡Ella morirá!. ¡Qué está pasando!" dijo Misato frunciendo el ceño.

"¡Si no nos vamos ahora la mataran a ella Y a nosotros!" gritó Gendo, perdiendo la paciencia.

Pero Misato no se iba a dejar convencer, ella casi había matado a la chica y ahora el Comandante le estaba pidiendo que la condenara a fuera cual fuera el destino que le esperaba si la abandonaban. "¿Quién va a...?"

"¡Maldita sea Mayor!. ¡No tenemos tiempo para sus juegos tontos!. ¡Si Inanis hubiera sido capturada antes entonces todo esto podría haberse evitado!. ¡Pero ahora es demasiado tarde!. ¡Están demasiado cerca y ella está muy débil para pelear contra ellos!"

"Tienes razón... es demasiado tarde..." vino una nueva voz de la dirección de la salida.

* * *

Etienne, el líder del Círculo Interno observó fríamente a la gente ante él. Detrás de él estaban los otros dos agentes, Dellar y Karin. Pudo ser capaz de identificar fácilmente a todos los presentes con una rápida mirada. Era una pena también, todos ellos eran tan buenos peones de SEELE. Pero era su tarea, el asegurarse que ninguno de ellos saliera de esta habitación con vida. 

Entre ellos, encontró a su objetivo, debilitado. Habían estado peleando, por alguna razón que a él no le importaba, y como fuera, en lo que estaba interesado era su eliminación.

"¡Quiénes son ustedes!" demandó Misato, ya con el arma en mano y apuntando a su cabeza.

"Ellos son Templarios" Gendo observó a las tres figuras cuidadosamente.

"Veo que estás familiarizado con nuestro grupo" dijo Etienne con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¿Templarios? Pensé..." comenzó Misato.

"Estos Templarios no son los mismos que los de los libros de historia Mayor, son una organización moderna especializada fundada por una razón muy específica" interrumpió Gendo.

Gendo sabía tanto sobre ellos como cualquier extranjero podía sin estar muerto y bajo tierra, lo cual en realidad no era mucho. No fue difícil para él descubrir los propios planes de SEELE de un proyecto de sistema sustituto, el cual era muy similar al suyo. Pero su información sobre la unidad de base actual era faltante, en el proceso de buscar más información detallada, se encontró con bastantes referencias a los Templarios, un grupo de tropas especialmente entrenadas quienes salvaguardaban el proyecto.

Era bastante concebible y típico que SEELE estaría preparado para el peor escenario sólo en caso de que su proyecto se escapara de sus manos. Semejante visión a futuro probó ser ciertamente válida con el desarrollo de su primera unidad.

La unidad de hecho los había rechazado, lo que siguió a continuación no estaba claro, pero lo que él sabía era que la unidad había procedido a arrojarse a un alboroto en un intento por escapar, masacrando al equipo entero de científicos antes de que los Templarios fueran llamados.

Para ponerlo llanamente, los Templarios estaban entrenados para eliminar híbridos de Ángel y Humano como Rei. Aunque la pregunta que lo inquietaba era ¿Por qué los habían enviado especialmente detrás de Inanis? Inanis era diferente de Rei, ella no tenía las mimas habilidades¿Así que por qué ellos?. ¿Era posible que ellos estuvieran entrenados para incluso manejar algo como Inanis? Si era así. ¿Cómo podían saber de un ser semejante? Otra parte que lo preocupaba era que los habían enviado obviamente a matarla, pero eso también aplicaba para cualquiera que estuviera cerca de ella... por qué razón, él no la sabía.

De haber sido otros agentes, él no habría estado tan preocupado, pero si estas personas podían acabar con un ser capaz de proyectar un Campo-AT para atacar y defender...

"Son los mismos que atacaron a Shinji y Asuka ayer", estableció tranquilamente Gendo como si fuera un hecho. "Aunque creo que ustedes tres son los únicos verdaderos Templarios, los otros... sólo eran carne de cañón para ustedes".

"Muy perceptivo de tu parte Ikari, estás en lo correcto de nuevo. Es por una buena razón que somos conocidos como el Círculo Interno", asintió Etienne, "Pero tu intuición no va a ser suficiente para salvarte".

"¡Por qué están haciendo esto!" Misato lenta y disimuladamente tocó a Shinji detrás de ella mientras mantenía su arma apuntada al grupo.

"Oh pero verás estamos haciendo esto por bien de toda la humanidad. Al Pariah no se le puede permitir existir, así como tampoco se puede confiar en nadie con el conocimiento de su existencia" extrañamente, los agentes se mantuvieron tranquilos y compuestos, como si todo estuviera bajo su control.

"¿El Pariah?" Misato los observó confundida.

Etienne dirigió su atención al Comandante, "Eres un tonto al creer que eres el primero en crear semejante criatura. Han habido varios Pariah tan sólo a lo largo del último Milenio. Uno sin alma nace por unos cuantos billones de almas. Han existido desde el tiempo de Cristo y miles de años antes de eso. Nosotros los Templarios tal vez seamos una organización moderna, pero también llevamos a cabo una tarea tan antigua como la humanidad".

"¿Por qué... por qué nos temen tanto...?" habló Inanis débilmente, quién pudo levantarse sobre sus propios pies con un poco de ayuda de Shinji.

"Porque ustedes no existen..." los ojos de Etienne se clavaron en los suyos mientras hablaba, "A través de la historia, profetas... fisgones... adivinos... todos han sido incapaces de advertir la venida de un Pariah. Héroes, villanos, desastres han sido previstos, pero algo tan poderoso como son los Pariah... ni uno solo fue anticipado... ustedes son la herejía suprema... existen en desafío a la voluntad de Dios".

Se detuvo por un momento para dejar que sus palabras encajaran, "Quizás el mejor ejemplo de lo que podría suceder si a uno de ustedes se les permite vivir sería la completa aniquilación de un antiguo reino de una isla y su desaparición en el abismo".

"Eso fue sólo una leyenda, nada más" interrumpió Gendo.

"Así como se supone que lo son Adán y Lilith... No, existió. El anciano mismo posee la única colección de artefactos de ese antiguo reino. Si eventualmente él decide revelarla al mundo un día, entonces quizás encuentre un lugar en los libros de historia de hoy como en verdad se lo merece. El verdadero destino de la isla era volverse unos de los imperios más poderosos que el mundo hubiera conocido... ya había sido visto y profetizado por muchos. Pero en vez de eso, lo habitantes fueron destruidos y el imperio fue incinerado por los poderes sin control de un único Pariah".

"¿Así que es eso no? Destino..." Gendo le dio una rápida mirada a Inanis.

"Por mucho que creamos en nuestra libertad, la verdad es que los mortales sólo pueden esperar cambiar su destino en ciertos puntos en el mayor plan de las cosas, ciertas elecciones... las cuales pueden llevarnos al destino sea cual sea que se nos ha sido preparado. Pero ellos..." indicó a Inanis, "Ellos no están sujetos por el destino... lo que está escrito, ellos pueden deshacerlo".

Gendo se estaba riendo de sí mismo por dentro, finalmente dándose cuenta de que había estado bajo su nariz todo el tiempo, "Así que eso es lo que realmente son...la última carta salvaje... no hay duda no podría esperar controlarte". Se dio la vuelta para encarar a los Templarios entendiendo también ahora, por qué ellos cazaban a cualquiera quien entrara en contacto con Inanis. "Déjenme adivinar, están aquí para matarnos también porque nosotros ya hemos sido afectados por ella... Nuestros destinos han cambiado por su interferencia, así que ya no pueden confiar más en controlarnos a través de nuestra naturaleza..."

"Basta de charla..." interrumpió Etienne, "Los he complacido más de que lo que necesitaba, es hora".

Aunque Misato no entendió nada de lo que estaban hablando, sus ojos se ensancharon ante la realización de que aún si les dejaba abrir fuero primero, los agentes tenía un tiro limpio a los niños al lado de ella. Sin perder tiempo disparó una serie de tiros rápidos a los Templarios a fin de distraerlos.

El trío rápidamente se hizo a un lado y sacaron sus propias ametralladoras.

Superada en armas, Misato optó sabiamente por una rápida retirada, "¡Niños¡Salgan de aquí!" gritó ella, haciendo que Shinji casi arrastrara a Inanis. Aunque después de unos cuantos pasos, el chico se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado por completo de Rei, así que rápidamente se dio la vuelta para tomarla también e irse. Sin embargo fue sorprendido, cuando la vio caminar al lado de Misato.

Los Templarios de repente dejaron su protección y lanzaron varios disparos salvajemente en dirección general al escenario. El granizo de balas habría acabado eficientemente a Misato y Rei si no se hubiera estrellado en el Campo-AT de Rei. Misato jadeó por el shock, reconociendo perfectamente, el familiar cambio de fase cuando las balas se estrellaron contra una fuerza impenetrable ante ella. Se dio media vuelta, encontrando a Rei observando fríamente a sus supuestos asesinos.

Hubo un destello de sorpresa en los ojos de Etienne, pero estuvo presente sólo por un momento efímero. Se volteó para ver a Dellar quien ya sabía lo que estaba pensando y asintió.

"Vamos a ello".

Dellar alcanzó dentro de su chaqueta y sacó una pistola la cual parecía mucho más pesada de lo que realmente necesitaba ser. Apuntando cuidadosamente, disparó una bala directo a Rei. No es necesario decirlo, fue detenida por completo por su Campo-AT, pero entonces algo extraño sucedió. La punta de cerámica de la bala se desmoronó, salpicando con lo que parecía un fino polvo la barrera invisible. El polvo, estando impregnado en gran medida con la versión artificial de la sustancia de la que la Lanza de Longinus estaba hecha, reaccionó con la presencia del Campo-AT.

Shinji fue ensordecido por los gritos de agonía de Rei mientras ella caía sosteniendo su cabeza, en un intento fútil por alejar el helado dolor agudo el cual estaba apuñalando su misma alma.

Mientras tanto, los Templarios esperaban pacientemente a que el campo se colapsara.

Afortunadamente para los niños, Misato actuó lo suficientemente rápido, corriendo hacia delante tomando a Rei y acarreándola a la parte posterior del escenario. "¡Corran!" gritó a Shinji e Inanis, al mismo tiempo que echaba una mirada furtiva a donde el Comandante había estado parado.

De Gendo, no había ningún rastro.

Aparentemente, en algún lado a lo largo del camino, él astutamente había podido pasar inadvertido.

Con Shinji e Inanis corriendo ya delante de ella, Misato cargó a Rei al bastidor. Las balas llovían a través de la pared de madera ya que los Templarios continuaron con su fuego. Tirándose al suelo, Misato rápidamente gesticuló a los niños que se escondieran detrás de un equipo de iluminación. Aunque Inanis, súbitamente giró al otro lado del escenario, evitando por muy poco unas cuantas balas que rebotaron y desapareció detrás de unas cortinas.

"¡Inanis!. ¡Dónde est...!" lloró Shinji, casi intentando seguirla. Pero sus palabras murieron en su boca cuando las balas de alta velocidad rasgaron las tablas de madera que encubrían los bastidores, eliminando cualquier oportunidad de ir tras ella sin recibir un tiro.

Regresando su atención de vuelta a aquellos a su lado, Shinji encontró que Misato había colocado a Rei abajo contra la pared y actualmente estaba buscando una forma de salir. Aunque se volvió aparente que habían sido acorralados, la única posible salida estaba del otro lado del escenario o de vuelta a donde los Templarios estaban. De las cuales ambas requerirían salir directo al descubierto.

Mientras tanto, Shinji decidió tratar de ver si podía hacer cualquier cosa por Rei. La pobre chica aún estaba sosteniendo su cabeza en agonía y respiraba con dificultad, pero los efectos por fortuna parecían ser sólo temporales y se estaban desvaneciendo.

"Rei... ¿Estás bien?" preguntó él entre las ráfagas de ametralladora.

"Creo... creo... que estaré bien..." pudo decir ella.

* * *

Recargando otro cargador, Etienne indicó sin palabras a Dellar que mantuviera el fuego de cobertura, mientras que él y Karin avanzaban. Detectando que su grupo también se había separado, Etienne ordenó a Karin a continuar adelante, salvando para sí mismo la tarea de acabar con el Pariah. 

Silenciosamente, se deslizó a través de la puerta que llevaba a los bastidores, constantemente cauteloso de cualquier esquina a la que diera vuelta.

* * *

_Jadeé pesadamente, apoyada contra el marco de la puerta. Era obvio que mientras más me movía, el sangrado se volvía peor._

_Por primera vez en mi corta existencia, sentí miedo._

_Desde el inicio, no temí a la muerte... no podía... pues la conocía muy bien, ya que era mi compañera constante, la veía todas las veces que observaba en las mentes vacías de los reflejos de mí misma._

_Al mismo tiempo, sabía que estaba marcada para morir, y sólo escapando había esperado realmente retrasarlo._

_Ahora... era diferente... temía por los otros... temía por Shinji..._

_Pero también temía por mí misma..._

_No podía detectar casi nada de los Templarios, eran mucho más fuertes que cualquier otras mentes con las que me hubiera encontrado. Incluso sus almas estaban rodeadas, cubiertas, escondidas de mis sentidos._

_Me acecharon como yo había acechado..._

_Pero, hasta que la muerte me reclame...todavía me queda una opción._

_

* * *

_El Templario, Karin, pasó a través de las delgadas paredes, asiendo a Shinji quien gritó de sorpresa. Misato inmediatamente arremetió contra la mujer, pero fue hecha a un lado violentamente, su pistola voló de sus manos al otro lado de la habitación. Rápidamente poniéndose de vuelta en sus rodillas, Misato probó el matiz de metal de la sangre en su boca. Karin simplemente la miró, refrenando a un Shinji forcejeando en un brazo dominante.

Al igual que los otros dos miembros del Círculo Interno, Karin había recibido aumentaciones genéticas y biónicas menores, apoyadas por acondicionamiento mental adicional. Ellos eran superiores al ser humano promedio en cada aspecto, de forma similar en la que el cuerpo de Inanis había sido diseñado para ser superior al de Rei.

Sin embargo, un golpe en la espalda por Rei con una lámpara pesada pudo paralizarla, permitiendo a Shinji zafarse. Karin fue luego golpeada de frente, estrellada por el campo aún en recuperación de Rei. La mujer sin embargo no se quedó abajo por mucho, alcanzando dentro de su chaqueta y sacando un par de estiletes. Los ojos de Rei se abrieron mucho ante la vista de las armas, notando inmediatamente el maquillaje orgánico carmesí y el poder que irradiaban. Como las balas con punta de cerámica, las cuchillas fueron creadas para tratar con los de su tipo.

Con velocidad inhumana el Templario soltó un golpe con una cuchilla, apuntando alto a la cara de Rei. No atreviéndose a usar su Campo-AT contra semejantes armas, Rei en vez de ello optó por oscilar la lámpara en un amplio arco en frente de ella. Karin retrocedió, esquivando fácilmente el torpe ataque y se agachó inmediatamente. Karin sin embargo, no contó con la interferencia de Misato, quien propinó una precisa patada a la cintura de la agente.

"¡Perra!" gritó Karin.

Dando vuelta a los Estiletes, Karin los abanicó hacia arriba, las cuchillas de 12 pulgadas cortaron las mangas de Misato y sus antebrazos. Ignorando el dolor, Misato agarró el brazo de Karin, usando el momento para empujarlos hacia arriba. La Mayor entonces enterró su rodilla en las tripas de la mujer, sacándole el aire y al mismo tiempo causándole tirar uno de los Estiletes.

Girando a un lado, Misato trató de tirar a Karin al suelo, pero el Templario era demasiado fuerte. Karin hecho atrás su cabeza y le dio un cabezazo de lleno a la Mayor, tirándola.

Convocando todo el valor que podía reunir, Shinji brincó hacia Karin, sosteniéndola tan fuerte como pudo por el brazo que aún cargaba un Estilete. Karin respondió al agitar su brazo alrededor furiosamente, levantando al chico de sus pies y estrellándolo dolorosamente contra una pared y luego sosteniéndolo por la garganta. Rei atacó de nuevo, con un golpe bajo esta vez dirigido a la pierna del Templario, pero la mujer se dio la vuelta y le conectó una patada de vuelta completa.

Con Misato y Rei en el suelo y Shinji en su agarre, Karin sonrió maliciosamente mientras se preparaba para acabar con ellos. Súbitamente, un destello atrapó su ojo, inmediatamente causando que llevara su atención al arreglo de luces encima de ellos. Las lámparas de alto poder destellaron con toda su fuerza, cegando a Karin con su flamante brillo. Lo siguiente que supo fue que una tubería de acero la golpeó de lleno a un lado de la cabeza. Genéticamente mejorada o no, un cráneo fracturado aún le causó que se fuera abajo como un saco de patatas.

Jadeando por respirar y sosteniendo su garganta magullada, Shinji miró hacia arriba para ver a su salvador. Al principio, todo lo que pudo ver fue una silueta provocada por las luces del escenario, pero cuando sus ojos se adaptaron pudo reconocer quién era.

"¿Asuka?" gritó Shinji de sorpresa.

Gruñendo de dolor, Misato empezó a levantarse, "¿Asuka?. ¡Cómo demonios llegaste aquí!"

Asuka simplemente sonrió, dando vuelta a la tubería de acero que aún sostenía, "La ventana a través del cuarto de atrás..." respondió ella como si fuera un hecho.

"Está bien... ¡Entonces QUÉ estás haciendo aquí!" preguntó Misato.

La pelirroja le dio una pequeña sonrisa, "Escuché tu conversación con la Dra. Akagi en el teléfono... así que más o menos me escondí en tu auto antes de venir aquí..." ella le sacó la lengua.

"Mayor..." interrumpió Rei mientras ella también se levantaba, "Creo que había otros dos agentes".

Misato inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y empezó a buscar su pistola o algún arma de cualquier clase. Lo que encontró fue una ametralladora apuntada a ellos. Dellar, caminó tranquilamente en su dirección, deteniéndose sólo por un momento para mirar a su compañera caída. Se giró para mirar a Asuka, apuntando su pistola a su cabeza, "No muy listo chica... ahora te teng..."

"No muy listo de tu parte..." interrumpió una voz, la cual fue acentuada por el sonido de un arma disparándose.

Dellar cayó, sus manos sin vida tirando la ametralladora al suelo. Detrás de él estaba una figura, sosteniendo una pistola con su barril aún sacando humo...

Era Gendo Ikari.

* * *

La frágil puerta se dobló y quebró aparte mientras Inanis se estrellaba a través de ella, forcejeando contra Etienne, quien tenía sus manos alrededor del collar de su chaqueta. Se encontraron en el cuarto de práctica de Kendo, el cual estaba al lado del salón de teatro. Haciendo una mueca de dolor por sus heridas previas, clavó sus uñas en los brazos de Etienne hasta que sangró. Pero no hubo reacción aparente de él. 

Confiadamente soltó una mano de su agarre y en vez de ello tomó uno de sus brazos. Empezó a apretar, y en ese momento, Inanis sintió que su brazo se iba a romper. Ella rápidamente se inclinó hacia él, luego se giró alrededor, y lo lanzó de ella, dándose un espacio para respirar.

Fue ahí cuando los detectó a todos juntos. Ellos aún estaban vivos, y habían acabado con los otros dos Templarios.

"Parece... que te las vas a tener que ver solo conmigo... Shinji y los otros... aún están vivos" dijo ella con una mueca forzada.

Etienne le dijo con desprecio, "No por mucho querida... no por mucho...", con eso, salió disparado al frente con un puño, golpeando la cintura vendada de la chica. Tambaleándose hacia atrás en agonía, Inanis escupió sangre, sintiendo que no iba ser capaz de pelear por más tiempo. Estaba cansada... con tanto dolor...

"Después de que te mate, sólo tendré que dar mi señal a mis otros equipos para que caigan sobre tus 'amigos' y los eliminen, me aseguraré de que no se me escapen" se burló él de ella.

"No..." gimió ella débilmente.

Él era mucho más fuerte, y su mente estaba demasiado bien defendida.

Pero no podía dejarlo ir...

No podía permitir que él saliera vivo de aquí.

Ella sabía lo que debía hacer.

* * *

En ese mismo momento, Rei se puso rígida y súbitamente tembló cuando una oleada de una sensación pasó a través de ella. Abrió sus ojos de nuevo, encontrando a los otros mirándola confundidos. 

"Tenemos que irnos..." dijo Rei.

"¿Por qué?. ¿Ahora qué sucede?" preguntó Asuka molesta.

El Comandante miró dudosamente a la chica de cabello azul, "¿Rei?"

"Inanis..." la chica de cabellos azules miró al Comandante nerviosamente.

"¿Qué sucede Rei?" Gendo le preguntó.

"Ella desea... abrir temporalmente el cuarto de Gaf en esta área..."

La cabeza de Shinji se alzó "¿Qué?. ¿Eso qué significa?"

Gendo inmediatamente sacó un comunicador de su chaqueta y rápidamente habló por él, "¡Todos los equipos... evacuen a cualquiera dentro de doscientos metros del perímetro de la escuela!"

Dándose la vuelta y guardando el comunicador, el Comandante empezó a dirigirse a la puerta, "Mayor, le sugiero que venga conmigo si desea vivir. Y traiga a los Elegidos también" casi añadiendo eso último como un pensamiento aparte.

"¡Pero... pero qué hay de esa chica!" Misato preguntó, capaz de decir por el tono del Comandante que abrir el cuarto de Gaf no era algo bueno, sea lo que signifique.

"Ella será el centro del incidente Mayor..." respondió él, ni siquiera deteniéndose para voltearse.

Frunciendo el ceño, Misato encaró a los Elegidos, "Tenemos que irnos".

"Pero..." Shinji estaba por protestar.

"Shinji... debemos irnos..." dijo Rei suavemente.

"Pero..."

"Baka... no te voy a dejar atrás otra vez" dijo Asuka. Quien estaba preparada para noquearlo y arrastrarlo a la fuerza si tenía que hacerlo.

Shinji estaba partido en dos por emociones conflictivas, parte de él quería regresar por Inanis, tan suicida como fuera eso, pero la otra mitad sólo quería irse y olvidarse de todo. Miró a Rei, a Misato, luego a Asuka, y luego otra vez a Rei.

Pero no era realmente una opción se dio cuenta muy pronto. Él se iría, pero nada sería olvidado.

Shinji dejó caer su cabeza derrotado, "Buena suerte... Inanis" fue todo lo que dijo.

* * *

Sintiendo que finalmente, Shinji se había ido, Inanis empezó a reír. Forcejeando por simplemente sobrevivir bajo la masacre de los terribles ataques de Etienne. De momento ella sufría de varias costillas rotas, una clavícula rota e innumerables cortes y contusiones por todo su cuerpo. 

Etienne la miró confundido considerando que ella apenas y había sido capaz de darle un buen golpe.

"Finalmente... lo hicieron..." se susurró a sí misma.

Levantándose, e ignorando el dolor, Inanis alzó sus brazos. Sus ojos empezaron a cambiar. El aire a su alrededor se cargó, iniciando poderosas corrientes que danzaban alrededor del cuarto.

"Tú tal vez no quieras... mostrarme tu alma Templario... ¡Pero ciertamente te mostraré la mía!" declaró ella.

Etienne finalmente se dio cuenta de qué estaba pasando y saltó al frente para tratar de eliminarla. De sus dedos surgieron varias garras, implantes de combate, hechos de un metal orgánico carmesí el cual para este momento era obviamente la marca registrada de los Templarios. Con ellas asestó un golpe hacia arriba y la atravesó, sintiendo la sangre caliente pulsar en la palma de su mano. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Inanis fácilmente tomó su brazo y lo lanzó a un lado.

"Buen truco... pero no lo bastante bueno" dijo ella.

La energía oscura surgió a través de ella, hasta que la misma atmósfera se saturó de puro poder. Etienne se levantó a tiempo para presenciar de antemano una vista aterradora e inspirante. Un vórtice de de energía en remolinos incandescente rodeaba a Inanis. Sus ojos ahora eran completamente negros.

Incapaz de soportar los niveles de energía, la estructural integral del edificio empezó a decaer. Luego, llegó. El cuarto de Gaf fue abierto, el sello fue quitado por la voluntad de Inanis. Una súbita ráfaga combinada con una implosión, surgió por más de ciento cincuenta metros desde el epicentro. Todo organismo vivo, ya fuera animal o vegetal fue barrido del área por el efecto. Todo lo que quedó de ellos fue un charco de un fluido amarillo y anaranjado relativo a su bio-masa previa.

Hasta Etienne no pudo sobrevivir a los que efectivamente fue un Tercer Impacto localizado. De él, todo lo que quedó fueron sus ropas y los implantes que poseía. Quedaron enterrados bajo las ruinas del edificio ya que se colapsó, debido a la extrema degradación estructural que sufrió por la exposición a semejante energías antinaturales.

* * *

**Una Semana Después**

Shinji caminó lentamente a lo largo del camino. Contemplando la vida, el presente, el futuro y el pasado.

Desde que Inanis había cruzado por su vida, encontró que ésta se había torcido y cambiado en formas que él no creía que fueran posibles. Ahora era más confiado, más determinado de lo que solía ser. Vagamente recordaba a Inanis diciéndole algo sobre curar unas cicatrices en su mente, permitiéndole seguir adelante.

El resto de la ciudad regresó a su estado normal. La vida siguió para los ciudadanos regulares de Tokyo-3, totalmente olvidados de los eventos que los rodearon la semana pasada.

Con tantos secretos ahora descubiertos, la tensión entre él y su padre se había atenuado levemente. Era claro para él que aún había cosas, las cuales su padre no le diría, pero lo aceptaba. Shinji aún lo seguiría, pero en vez de hacerlo tan ciegamente, de ahora en adelante sería más cuidadoso.

Misato era casi la misma, aunque una vez que le dijeron la verdad sobre Rei e Inanis, se volvió más protectiva de él, Asuka, e incluso Rei. Desafortunadamente, semejantes revelaciones la pusieron en malos términos con la Dra. Akagi, quien Misato sospechaba que sabía todo desde el principio, pero hasta donde Shinji sabía, las dos aún eran amigas.

Tras el incidente en el salón de teatro, no había habido una sola palabra sobre Inanis. No quedaba ni un solo rastro de ella o de los Templarios. Cualquier evidencia fue probablemente limpiada junto con los escombros ya que la escuela empezó a reconstruir rápidamente sus edificios demolidos, aunque sospechaba que NERV se habría llevado cualquier cosa interesante, digamos... las armas de los Templarios. La historia oficial era que el sitio fue donde acorralaron a los terroristas responsables del lanzamiento del misil de hace días, envolviendo el asunto entero de forma limpia y clara.

Misato dijo que el Comandante ciertamente había tenido rodeada el área entera esa noche, y que incluso si Inanis hubiera sido capaz de sobrevivir el 'incidente', la habrían atrapado si trataba de escapar. Por más que lo lamentaba, Misato le pidió que considerara que Inanis probablemente no sobrevivió...

Rei había cambiado levemente su comportamiento, quizás su contacto con alguien con quien podía relacionarse de cerca, finalmente la sacó de su caparazón. Ella aún seguía a su padre alrededor, pero él notaba sonrisas apareciendo aquí y allá. Tal vez las palabras de Inanis eventualmente la alcanzaron.

En cuanto a Asuka, ella seguía igual, lástima que no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Inanis. Aunque se imaginó que probablemente se habrían matado la una a la otra.

Hablando de ella... ¿Dónde estaba de todas formas...? Se suponía que caminaran juntos a la escuela cuando súbitamente ella desapareció.

Al llegar a una intersección abarrotada, Shinji encontró a Rei.

"Buenos días Rei..." le dijo en voz alta a ella.

Rei se volteó para mirarlo, y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, "Buenos días Shinji..." respondió ella.

"Rei... ¿Has visto a Asuka?" le preguntó sólo por si acaso.

"Sí..." dijo ella.

"¿De verdad?. ¡A dónde se fue esta vez!"

"Ella... ella estaba teniendo una pequeña charla con... una amiga..."

"Oh..."

"Ahí viene" Rei indicó mientras Asuka se dirigía corriendo hacia ellos.

"¡Hey baka vámonos!. ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!"

Shinji rápidamente colocó su mochila sobre su cabeza, esperando que ella lo golpeara en la cabeza como tan a menudo lo hacía. En vez de ello, le emitió una sonrisa y tomó a Rei, arrastrándola.

"¡Déjalo Niña Modelo!. ¡Si nos quiere va a tener que perseguirnos!"

"¿Qué dem...?" observó confundido mientras las dos se iban corriendo entre los grupos de personas, en dirección a la escuela.

Aunque antes de que salieran de su vista, notó que Rei le gritó algo y señaló a un lugar detrás de él, en dirección hacia donde Asuka había aparecido.

Dándose la vuelta, observó la muchedumbre de numerosas personas dirigiéndose a su propio trabajo. Encontró sin embargo, no muy lejos, una pequeña área que la gente parecía rodear, casi como si estuvieran evitando algo sin siquiera notarlo. En el centro del hueco, estaba una chica con cabello negro, medio volteada hacia su dirección. Llevaba un par de lentes oscuros, pero desde su ángulo él aún podía ver sus ojos... los cuales cambiaban de rojo a negro.

La observó sin decir palabra por el shock por un minuto entero, al mismo tiempo, ella lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa. Eventualmente, vio que su boca se movía diciéndole algo... casi pudo escucharlo... un susurro en el fondo de su mente.

"Hasta que nos volvamos a ver..."

Con esas palabras de despedida, ella se volteó y desapareció entre la muchedumbre.

Shinji sólo pudo quedarse ahí y observó cómo desaparecía de su vista. Luego con una sonrisa, se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr detrás de sus dos compañeras pilotos.

"Hasta que nos volvamos a ver" se dijo a sí mismo.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, muy profundo dentro del Geofrente. 

Gendo Ikari se para ante un gran cilindro transparente, un resplandor brillante lo ilumina desde adentro. Flotando delicadamente en el cilindro está la forma desnuda de una chica... o al menos parte de ella. Sólo el torso superior ha tenido el suficiente tiempo para formarse. El resto aún tomará algo de tiempo, incluso con el crecimiento acelerado. Sus ojos estaban cerrados como si durmiera. El Comandante la ha estado observando ya por mucho tiempo, jamás quitándole la vista de encima.

Súbitamente, sus ojos se abren por primera vez.

Pero no había vida detrás de esos ojos, solo el vacío. Éste era un contenedor... nada más.

Gendo se permitió media sonrisa. Las cosas muy pronto estarían de vuelta en su lugar pensó. Se dio la vuelta, evitando su mirada del todo y empezó a caminar directamente a la salida de la pequeña habitación.

Mientras sale, las luces automáticamente se apagan, efectivamente dejando a la chica de vuelta a la oscuridad perpetua.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**Omake – Por Seph Khan

"Mayor..." interrumpió Rei mientras ella también se levantaba, "Creo que había otros dos agentes".

Misato inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y empezó a buscar su pistola o algún arma de cualquier clase. Lo que encontró fue una ametralladora apuntada a ellos. Dellar, caminó tranquilamente en su dirección, deteniéndose sólo por un momento para mirar a su compañera caída. Se giró para mirar a Asuka, apuntando su pistola a su cabeza, "No muy listo chica... ahora te teng..."

Fue interrumpido por el sonido de un arma disparándose, y silenciado por el sonido de una bala pasando directamente a través de su cráneo hasta su cerebro. Dellar cayó, sus manos sin vida tirando la ametralladora al suelo. Detrás de él estaba una figura, tan pequeña que sólo llegaba a la cintura de Rei. El barril de su arma aún estaba sacando humo.

"¡Sabía que vendrías por nosotros!" gritó Shinji, con júbilo.

"... Gracias..." susurró Asuka, avergonzada de tener que agradecerle a nadie por nada. En respuesta, su salvador los miró y apareció en la luz.

"¡Wark!. ¡Wark!"

"Buen chico... vamos a comprar ese pescado extra caro que tanto te gusta esta noche" dijo Misato. "Incluso dejaré que Shinji te lo cocine, en vez de que yo misma lo haga".

"¡Waaaarrrrrkkkk!" PenPen graznó felizmente.

**ADVERTENCIA: DIVAGACIONES DEL AUTOR:**

¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Perdón... sólo necesitaba hacer eso...

Esa fue una de las piezas más largas que he escrito de una sola vez. Todo lo que puedo esperar ahora es que no sea linchado por toda esa cosa fantasiosa que escribí.

Las armas anti Campo-AT: el problema con ellas que no son malas pero es sólo que demasiados autores las han usado incorrectamente, así que para ahora a menudo parecen malas o sólo pura Mierd... para la mayoría de las personas.

También ha venido a mi atención que los personajes estaban un poco fuera de sí aquí y allá. Debo admitir que probablemente es mi culpa debido al hecho de que me estaba concentrando sólo en personajes específicos, y ahora que lo reviso, los otros a veces parecen como si los hubiera lanzado ahí dentro como si lo pensara después de forma bastante desastrosa.

Está bien... añadí cositas en caso de que no lo entendieran... los Templarios son simplemente otra 'rama' de SEELE como NERV lo era antes de que Ikari decidiera que él iba a ser el que jugara a ser dios.

¿Secuela?.: Ya tengo ideas... pero quizás demasiado extremas... hehehe... por ejemplo, piensen en Inanis dándole una paliza a Kaoru por joder con la mente de Shinji... aunque otra vez probablemente sea uno de esos tipos de fics de 'Los Ángeles se han ido, la gente empieza a atacarse la una a la otra con los EVAS'... no lo sé... tendremos que ver...

Para aquellos quienes juegan Warhammer 40,000 y aún no pueden decirlo, este fic entero fue incitado por una fuente muy específica... Una palabra: Culexus.

Muchas gracias a mis pre-lectores (incluso aunque algunos de ellos no respondieron a tiempo):

Axel Terizaki

Zoe Symons

Juan Luis Carrasco

Orac Otaku

Sayuri

Y especialmente a Seph Khan quien hizo los Omakes

"_Eso que es desconocido e invisible siempre comanda el mayor temor" Lema del Templo Culexus._

_

* * *

_  
Traducido al español el 17 de Julio del 2006

Notas del traductor: bien, el final de Pariah, a mi parecer es una buena historia de fantasía y espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Muchas gracias a Theblacksun por las pre-lectura y correcciones. ¿Y ahora?. Bueno, es probable que le pida permiso a Jimmywolk para empezar a traducir algunas de sus historias (Un Mundo Más Feliz, La 2da Oportunidad) Ó vaya por la de Un Ángel Involuntario, jeje, aún no me decido, apreciaré que en sus reviews den su opinión, por cierto, es evidente que seguiré con mi proyecto principal que es LQYAE, hasta la próxima.


End file.
